A Time to Dance
by citrus luver
Summary: What happens when a depressed, suicidal boy meets a young disabled boy? All his life Atemu has forced himself to be tough, act like a man, show no emotion. All forms of feeling have been stamped out of him leaving an empty shell. A childhood lesson that h
1. Prologue: Demon Boy

**A Time to Dance**

By Citrus Luver

**Author's Note:** This fic is kind of based on another fic that I wrote which I never posted on FFN. Only that one I kind of gave up on because I kind of lost interest in it. This is an alternate universe thing so Yami, Atemu, or whatever you want to call the three thousand-year-old Pharaoh, he is not died. He is not even a spirit in this fic meaning Yuugi and Atemu don't share bodies, and they don't have a mind link either. Japanese names for characters are used. I like them better. I'm not sure at this time if this fic will turn out to be a shonen-ai/ yaoi. It all depends upon how much I like Anzu when I get to that point. As of now Atemu, yes Atemu or Yami or whatever is going to be called Atemu in this fic is paired with Anzu. Yuck! I'm not that fond of that pairing, but for this fic to work they have to paired up. That's why shonen-ai is a very likely possibility at this moment. For those that don't know what it is, shonen-ai is boy loving boy.

Oh yeah! Yuugi is only 12 in this fic. Atemu, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda are 16. Seto is 17. I need Yuugi to be innocent and younger than Atemu for this concept to work. -

Warning! Major amounts of child abuse present in this fic! Do not read if you aren't comfortable with these topics! You have been warned!

**Summary:** What happens when a depressed, suicidal boy meets a young disabled boy? All his life Atemu has forced himself to be tough, act like a man and someday be a successful businessman. All forms of feelings have been stamped out of him leaving in its place an empty shell. It is a childhood lesson that his deranged fathers beat into him. That is until he meets Yuugi, a young sickly boy, who all his life has never left the hospital. Yet he has hope something Atemu lost long ago.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Prologue**

**Demon Boy**

_Crash!_

"You idiot! You good for nothing bastard child!" A young boy barely seven lets out a muffled sob. His whole body trembles… shaking fearfully. Tattered clothes adorn his body. The pieces of a shattered china dish lies on the floor around him. "Can't you do anything right?"

The boy screams… he knows what is to come… the belt. Scars of past beatings are still present on his arms and legs. "Scream. Yes scream. Scream like the bastard child you are. Nobody will help you. Nobody will save you. God doesn't save bad children like you. Hell is where you belong. Hell!" The man shouts, his words vile and full of hatred. A demonic aura vibrates around him. His eyes show pure hatred; no sign of remorse present.

Tears continue to roll down the child's face as he curls up on the small wooden stool. His hands are covered in soap as he grabs his skinny legs. Vein protruding from his arms and legs reveal just how skinny he is. "Daddy… please Daddy… no." The words tumble out of his mouth… pleading… begging to be spared. "I… I promise. I… I won't break another dish. Please Daddy… please."

"Yes beg! Beg like the wounded dog you are." The words rush out of the old man's lips followed by a bone breaking slap. The boy collapses fully on the stool. Tears now flow freely as he hugs his now broken arm. Blood gushes out from the piercing wound, and it turns his whole arm red. The man chuckles as he leans down to be at the same level as his son. He runs his thumb through the blood, applying pressure as he moves. Another wave of howls escapes the boy's lips. Tears blind his eyes, stinging them. The old man's grin widens. He enjoys the torment he is causing his son. A set of yellow rotten teeth is ever visible as he leans down and licks the blood away. The boy turns away, totally disgusted by the act. He whimpers, biting down on his tongue as his father clamps down on his broken arm. His tongue works through the mass of blood. The boy retches. A mouthful of that night's dinner now drips down his chin. A devilish grin ever presents on the old man's lips as he watches with pleasure as he degrades his son's self-esteem. A wave of howls echo throughout the run down, small apartment; followed by an insane chuckle.

A muffled cry escapes the young boy's lips… his face red and feverish. His golden bangs hang limping on his face. A small dirty, saturated rag is placed upon his forehead. A small moan leaves his pale bleeding lips. He tastes fresh blood, mixed with saliva. The boy gulps the mixture down, letting it burn into his esophagus. A bitter, vile aftertaste is all that is left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shh… don't make a sound. Daddy's asleep," a gentle voice whispers. It belongs to a young woman. She gently rubs her hand through the young boy's wrist, dissolving the ebbing stabs of pain that is ever present in his still broke arm. Someone's feeble attempts of resetting the bone are evident. A piece of cloth is all that is tied around the wound. Dried crests of blood are slowly forming upon his arm.

"Mommy, Daddy hit me again," the boy blurts out over his cries of pain.

"Shh… shh. Daddy's asleep. He can't hurt you now," the young woman speaks… her voice now emotionless. Her eyes are filled with fatigue, another long shift at the factory. She is their only means of support ever since her husband lost his job. Her once beautiful, bright cerulean eyes are now damp and darkened to faint shades of gray. Her limp blond streaks are tied back in a messy bun. Wrinkles are ever present around her eyes, not from aging but from stress.

"It hurts," the boy cries. Another stab of pain enters his mind.

"I know baby. I know," the young mother whispers, helplessness once again entering her mind. She knew she couldn't take her only child to the hospital. They had no funds to pay for medical treatment. Besides if he found out, she didn't know how much more beating she could take. " Shh… my baby. Be good now. Don't cry. Remember men don't cry, ne?"

The young boy nods. A small hiccup leaves his lips.

"That's right. Boys don't cry. Boys are tough. Now, can you good for Mommy and don't make Daddy mad tomorrow? If you behave, I'll take you somewhere special on Sunday."

"You not work?"

"Not Sunday. Sunday's just for you and me."

The young boy immediately brightens. A small smile forms on his lips as he looks up at his mother with his big bright crimson red eyes. She runs her finger around his lips before lightly pinching his nose. A small laughter leaves from his lips. "Now that's my happy baby." A small grin forms on her lips as she lightly kisses his swollen cheeks. "Night, my love."

"Night Mommy," the young boy whispered before sinking back into his small, moth eaten cot. "I love you."

"I love you."

-Different POV-

_I love you._

Then why did you leave? Why Mommy? You promised you'd always be there for me. You promised that if I were good you'd take me some place special. Daddy didn't beat me on Saturday, so why didn't you come home? You promised that Sundays were our days. Daddy was even happy when he came home. I had dinner all made, your favorite.

But you never came home… now… now a nice lady says that you'll never come home. Why Mommy? She said that you went to a better place now. But you always said your favorite place was with Atemu? Why did she say that? Now Daddy's gone too. They say he's with you now. I'm not happy. I don't want Daddy to hit you Mommy. Come back Mommy. Come back.

They say Daddy will never beat me again. They say I'll have a better life now. But Mommy, you said someday we'd have a good life together. How can Atemu have a good life without Mommy? Mommy came back. I scared. Please Mommy came back. I don't like this place. It's scary. But I won't cry… because big boys don't cry. And I'm a big boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-One year later-

Atemu sighs. He hated missing a baseball game… especially when his team was winning. He was a good pitcher, the best for his school. It was the second time in a row that they were going to make it to regions. Even though he was only eight, he had a good powerful throw. Better than most of the upper class man too, and that made Atemu happy. Games were the only thing in the world that made him happy. He loved playing games, and he loved winning them just as much. Luckily for the young child, he was a prodigy at gaming thus earning him his friendly title of Game King among the children.

The young boy groans before boosting himself up on the window ledge. If he couldn't play, at least he was determined to watch his team win. It was their turn to bat. Takeshi was up. A small grin formed on Atemu's face. Takeshi was one of their best batters. He was definitely going to hit a home run. Atemu watched. His brain was taking him into that special trance – that state of mind where he came up with all his strategies. It was the sixth pitch; the count was full. Atemu gulped.

The ball was launched, a fast ball, prefect. Takeshi was the best at those. _Clack! _The 96 miles/hr ball made contact with the wooden bat. A scream escapes Atemu's lips, followed by a mad crescendo of mixed yells of triumph and boos of defeat that came from the stadium a couple of meters away from the school. His legs were itching to be outside… to be there with his team after finally winning a firm place to compete against other Islands of Japan. Something they had never done before.

"Atemu!" A horrified voice breaks his screams. The boy immediately looks up and notices the superintendent of the orphanage standing there with a young man and woman and a little girl around his own age. A small giggle leaves the girl's lips, causing a small pout to form upon Atemu's. "Atemu! You know the rules. No screaming allowed inside, and no climbing on school property."

"I'm sorry," Atemu whispers. A shade of bright red immediately forms upon his cheeks as he hops off the ledge. "We won," he added quickly before dripping into a low bow.

"I know. Unfortunately… you won't be there when the team goes to face off Kagoshimo next week in Kyushu."

The young boy's crimson eyes immediately widen. He is horrified at the news. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please… please… I'll do laundry duty for the whole next month, but please, please let me play."

A small chuckle leaves the elder man's lips. "No, no Atemu. It's not like that at all. The whole coaching staff and I would love to have you pitch for us, but it is no longer possible."

"Why?"

"Because you will no longer be staying with us."

"Huh? You're sending me off to… to a different orphanage. Please, please Muroki-san. I'll do laundry duty for the next year if I have to. Just, just please don't send me away." The young boy pleaded. Once again the young girl around Atemu's age lets out a small giggle. Her baby blue eyes twinkles in amusement at the sight before her.

"No, it's not like that. We aren't sending you off to a different orphanage. You're going home to a family Atemu. A family."

"A family?" Atemu asks bewildered. Immediately he looks up. His crimson eyes fill with astonishment. Never, all year, had he expected to be adopted… especially so soon.

"Yes… adopted… these people are the Masaki. They will be your parents from now on. They run Masaki Corp. A famous gaming corporation in Domino City, it rivals that of Industrial Illusions and Kame Corp. And this young lady," the elder man said walking up to the young girl that had just moments earlier been giggling, "is your sister Anzu."

"Konnichiwa." The girl whispers, yet it's crisp and clean. Her beautiful short bangs flutters as she speaks. Two small pigtails protrude from each side of her head. A small butterfly clip is clasped on both pigtails.

"Konnichiwa" Atemu says shyly. He feels his cheeks burn as the young girl walks up to him and gives him a gigantic hug. She lets out a cute giggle as she cocks her head in amusement at Atemu's blushing. Her eyes flair mysteriously before leaning over and quickly kisses his right cheek. Atemu's entire face immediately turns bright red as the young girl backs away. She begins rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"You're so cute." She can't help but says. This causes Atemu to let out a faint pout.

"No, I a man!" Atemu boasts proudly causing a round of laughter to escape from the grownups' mouths.

"Now, now Atemu. We don't want you growing up too fast on us," Anzu's mother speaks her eyes lighting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young boy's eyes fills with wonderment as the black limo that he riding in finally pulls to a firm stop in front of large, white mansion. A small 'o' forms upon his lips. His feet are curled up tightly under him as he pushes himself firmly against the glass window. "You like, Atemu?" the young woman asked. A small smile forms on her lips as she watches her newly adopted son's excitement at his first glimpse of his brand new home. She had been worried during the whole adoption process that Atemu wouldn't take to them at all… at being his parents. But after spending a day together in Tokyo they all discovered that the young boy was flamboyant and seemed to be unaffected by his harsh childhood -his father's constant beatings. Either that or the orphanage had done a really awesome job at making him forget his harsh life with his biological father. The fact that his mother had been murdered then his father's own demise, it didn't seem to scar the boy's ability to talk or cause him to lose all hope in humans. He would make a prefect son and heir to Masaki Corp. As much as she hated to admit it, that was the real reason they had decided to adopt since she was no longer able to bear children. After her last five miscarriages and recuperation from a harsh illness, she had gone under the knife to remove her female organs. As much as they loved Anzu, she just wasn't a boy and because of that her husband had insisted that they adopt to produce an heir to inherit the company.

An elder man stood waiting for them. A cloth lied on his left arm as he opened the door. Anzu immediately hops out before pulling Atemu with her. A smile giggle escapes from her lips as she watches Atemu stumble out of the automobile. "Come on, Nisama. I really want to show you to your room. You'll just love it. I picked out the wallpaper," the young girl proudly proclaimed. Her words becoming a mixed jumble as she continues.

"It's not too girlish is it?" asked Atemu… completely horrified at whatever a girl could have possibly have chose.

"Nope. You're going to love it. It's really pretty! And it has a great view… one of the best. It has a view of the ocean. You can hear the waves crashing onto the rocks at night. It's so romantic!"

"Yucky," Atemu grumbled. He definitely didn't want his room to be romantic… or girlish. _Hopefully those nice grown ups… I mean Mommy and Daddy will let me change my room._

His crimson eyes widened even further upon entering the Masaki estate. "Like?" Anzu asked, giggling at her adoptive brother's expression upon entering.

"Hai! It's… it's so big!" Atemu gasped. The mere size of the grand staircase brought shame to orphanage's entrance hall. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling - Atemu gasped at the number of diamond shards that must have been used to produce such a gigantic decoration.

"Yep! I know. I just love this place. Domino is the best place yet. Daddy promised we aren't going to move anymore. He really loves Domino. Come on! I'll show you to your room. It's right next to mine!" Anzu exclaims excitedly as she kicks off her dress shoes and replaces them with slippers; Atemu did the same. She grabs her brother's hand, giggling as she drags him up the staircase. Atemu looks in awe at each corridor they place. The oil paintings that lined the walls, probably portraits of past generations, they all look so spooky as if they were all watching him. Moments later Anzu comes to halt in front of a large cherry door frame. "We're here," she excitedly beams before backing away, allowing Atemu the honor of opening the door. He gulps, scared at what he would find. He closes his eyes tightly as the door swings open revealing a large bedroom… full of furniture. The theme immediately struck out at him… an ancient theme… the whole room was decorated like a pharaoh's chambers. The walls were lined with gold bricks. The furniture looked old, yet it clearly was brand new. Anzu beam widens as she glazes at her brother's new found expression as he walks into the room.

"Like?"

"How? How did you know I love Egypt?" Atemu gasps… bewildered.

"I didn't… not really. Mommy told me that you loved playing games, and since most modern games come from Egypt. I thought you might like this theme." Atemu grins before walking up to Anzu. A small smile forms on his lips.

"Arigotou… Anzu. You're the best." Anzu blushed at the compliment, pleased.

"I see you like your room, Atemu." A new voice speaks up, breaking the silence. The voice belongs to that of the two young children's mother.

"Hai! Okaasan," Atemu replied. "Arigotou."

"I'm glad you're please. Anzu will show you around the complex. Introduce you to the servants before tomorrow when your studies will begin."

"Studies? School?"

The young women chuckles before shaking her head. "No, Atemu. I know you're used to going to school with a lot of children, but that is not how things are done here. You and Anzu will be privately tutored here at home till you both turn twelve."

"Tutored?"

"Don't worry, Nisama! Tanyomi-sensei is the best. He's so nice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Two and a half years later-

_Slap!_

A young boy's cries echoed throughout the Masaki estate. A young girl's sobs quickly followed. "Okaasan! Please! Please stop Otousan! He's going to kill Nisama!" The girl cried… her arms tightly latch around her mother's solemn form. Her lips are pursed together as she watches her husband spank her son once more. The young child screams again. Tears pierce his now dulled over crimson eyes. It was the second time this week something like this had happened.

Masaki Corp. had been hit hard by the last scandal. One of her husband's most trusted advisors had betrayed them… leaking out a new gaming program to Industrial Illusion. The contract with Kame Corp., a contract that they had wanted, a multi-million dollar idea was now gone. Then with Atemu's decreasing progress in school, he became her husband's punching bag. His way of relieving his anger was now aimed towards the child. Atemu had once more failed to memorize his daily lesson. Instead he had snuck out for the mansion to play in the garden with some of the servants' children. Atemu loved spending time with the servants' children. Glamorous life just wasn't for him, instead he liked the common life. He despised dressing up in suits and attending important formal meetings with tons of adults to discuss the next business deal.

The child was a failure in her husband's eyes even though it had already been decided two years earlier that he would inherit Masaki Corp. and marry Anzu. Their joint marriage was the key to launching Masaki Corp. to the next level. The betrothal had long been set since the day Atemu was adopted.

"Okaasan!" The ten-year-old girl screams. Her fingers are digging deeper into her mother's waist. "Please! Please! No more! No more!"

"Anzu!" The young woman in her early thirties scolds. Her voice is firm and steady. "It isn't my business or yours. We are not men surely you understand that by now. This is a man's world. We woman have no business in the business world. It is between your father and Atemu. After all, Atemu has to gain his manhood sooner or later. You want a strong husband do you not?"

"I want a husband who is alive!" Anzu retorted. Her eyes are emotionless as she stared draggers at her mother. The tears in her eyes burned as she turned away and ran up to her room. The young mother sighed, rubbing her temple. _Where did I go wrong?_ A major blast of pain overpowers her, causing her to lean against the doorframe for support. Slowly she skids to the ground. Her son's screams elevate to its max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-One year later-

A young boy groans as he limps up the stairs. A trail of blood is following him. A large knife wound is ever present against his right side. No tears are present in his eyes. No emotion left in his pupils. A dull, soulless body left in its wake.

_Devil boy! You son of a bastard! Cursed child!_

_Demon eyes!_

The boy hissed. His decreased father's words vibrating in his ears. That man… the one who murdered his mother… now he knew why his mother didn't return that night. Why his father was so happy. He remembered it all. A memory that he had forced out of his mind; now after five years it was finally coming back to haunt him. He had killed her. At least vengeance, justice and tribulation had been established. His own untimely death… his own flesh and blood… his own doing. Drug overdose… pitiful.

_Lazy! We gave you everything! Laziness is not tolerated in this house!_

_I will stamp the laziness out of you! No matter what!_

The boy gulped. His throat burning from the bitter ammonia that he had been forced to swallow. It was a miracle that he wasn't died yet, probably because he was already immune to such harsh treatments. _Damn! Do I hate my life! _The aching pain in his right arm. The constant lost of blood. He stumbled again… his vision blurring out before coming back into focus.

"Niisama!" A young girl cried. Her figure once hidden in darkness now appearing in the light, her brown bangs hung limping over her face. An untidy ponytail pulled back by a short bow tie. A black leotard clung tightly to her body. Black tights travel suggestively up her slender legs. A robe hung limply over her shoulders like a cap.

The young boy looked up. His eyes were hallow, showing no emotion. "Niisama!" The young girl called again… running to her brother's side. She immediately gasps at his crumpled figure. A nasty bruise was already forming just below his eyes. "Otousan hit you again, didn't he?" The boy said nothing… his jaw long been fractured.

The young girl pleaded again… longing to hear her brother speak once more in his happy cheerful boyish voice. It had been a year since he spoke more than five words at a time. Even before their father had severed his jaw for talking back, it was a cruel punishment. He rarely spoke any more, just when they're alone. Every now and then he would nod or whisper a muffled 'hai'. His charming, beautiful voice was no longer present. "Niisama! Niisama!" The young girl cried again… watching her brother's retreating shape as he trudge back to his room. Blood still drips freely from his hand. Tears protrude from her cerulean blue eyes. It hurt so deeply to see her fallen brother's form. _Why did Father have to punish him so? Couldn't he see it was breaking him?_

Anzu turned away, backing into the security of her room. A forgotten birthday present lay on her dresser. Its neatly tied bow flashed in the corner of her eye. Her brother's birthday present, Atemu's birthday was today. Nobody wished him a 'happy birthday'. He had failed to memorize the codes of business. Atemu hated business. She knew that. Just like how much she despised it. Dance was her life… her way of relieving her pain and emotions. As for Atemu, games were his way of losing himself. She knew that every time he played a game. He seemed so far away, at peace with himself for once almost… in a different world. Quite ironic! How their family company was in gaming, yet their father hated it so. How Atemu didn't want a part in it.

She picked up the small gift. It had cost her lot. They were specially made too, from the creator of the game. She knew her brother would love it. She grinned as she walked into her brother's room. His old wallpaper still covered the room. The Egyptian theme was still present after all these years. He never bothered to change it. His love for Egyptian mythology never once faded over these years. She didn't bother to knock. Privacy had long been forgotten between the two siblings. The smile soon demolished as she saw her brother's broken form. A pen in mid motion from completing a character… hundred pages of math homework lay untidy around him. An unfinished essay on the secrets and tactics of business lied under his sleeping form.

Anzu set the gift down and grabbed one of the leaflets from the table. She scanned the work… unable to comprehend any of it. She knew it was beyond the knowledge of a normal eleven… no twelve-year-old. Atemu was twelve today. It was exactly four years since they had adopted him. _What was Father doing? At least we're going to public school next year… like he promised. _Lightly she ran her fingers through Atemu's unruly black hair. She loved to run her fingers through it. How the black clashed with the red at the ends. The blond streaks intermingled with it all. She loved playing with his hair. It was an unintentional habit that had been developed during their childhood. Atemu groaned, awaking from his slumber. His sleepy eyes blinked. He was startled to see Anzu standing there. He gave her a meek smile before sitting up.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey! Happy birthday," Anzu whispered. A small grin appeared on his lips.

"Arigotou." The words muffled yet appreciative in Anzu's point of view. At least he spoke, not like before. At least he was still alive. At least a small part of him was still there for her to hold on to.

"Here." Anzu whispered. Gently she placed the small box into her brother's bandaged hand. A red stain slowing forms on the once snowy white bandage.

"Anzu… you."

"Shh…" Anzu whispered. "I wanted to especially since Otousan seemed to have forgotten, and with Okaasan sick in bed all the time. Nobody is in the spirit for birthdays anymore."

Atemu nodded… appreciative. It took him a while to get the ribbon undone. Anzu watched pitifully at the degradation his father caused her brother. Finally the wrappings came undone leaving a small box. Atemu starred at it curiously before opening it. There… cushioned in small pieces of foam were two brand new cards… dueling cards. The young boy's eyes widened as he gently picked up the two cards… both magicians, his favorite. "Anzu."

"You like?" Anzu asked shyly watching her brother place both cards back into their box. "I wrote to Crawford-san asking him to make these cards. I knew you loved magicians." The boy turned… a faint trace of light returning into his pupils as he tightly hugged Anzu. The young girl immediately melted into her future husband's grasp. His ever-lingering apple fragrance always reminded her of her childhood Christmas dinners. Along time ago when her grandparents were still alive, her grandmother would bake her famous apple pies. Anzu loved them, and she loved those memories…before their father became the man he was now.

"Daisuki," the boy whispered.

"Aishiteru." Anzu whispered… lightly kissing her brother's bruise. The young teen hissed before melting into the only living person in the world who still cared about him. Anzu slowly let go of her brother's broken body. She knew he had suffered a lot over the last year especially just a month ago when she found him with a knife in his hand. He had wanted to end everything. It took everything out of her to coax her brother out of the hole that their father had driven him into.

As for now… it was there secret. Nobody knew of Atemu's attempt at suicide. Even now… at nights she worried about her brother. Afraid that he would be gone before the sun rose into the sky. Sometimes at nights she would have dreams when he would leave her alone… leave her forever, and that scared her. She needed Atemu just as much as she knew he needed her. Yet, sometimes at night when the wind blew a little too loudly… or a little out of normal she would get scared and run into his room just to make sure he was still asleep. Sometimes he would be sound asleep in his bed… a content look planted on his face. She cherished his expression when he was sleeping. She liked him when he was sleep… happy and content. Other times he would be awake finishing his daily lessons. He would stop, and they would talk. They would talk about a lot of things… happy things… like their future. Like how many children they would have? Silly things. And she would fall asleep and awake up the next day snug in her bed and she would know that Atemu had carried her back to bed. Simple things, but never the less, things she loved.

"Oyasumi," she whispered. She watched her brother pick up his pen… another long night. She sighed before flipping on the light switch. He never turned on the lights. He loved the dark. How the moon light would reflect off of the golden wall giving the room bathed in a holy touch. His lamp gave off faint traces of light. She always scolded him… said it ruins his eye sight… but he never listened. Said she's silly for worrying too much. "Aishiteru," she whispered once more before leaving for her own room. She knew Atemu knew she loved him more than anything else in this world. Beyond that brother/ sisterly bond that she knew was all Atemu saw in their simple exchanges of 'I love you'.

-TBC-

**A/N:** I feel so bad! WAAA! I can't believe I made Atemu suffer so much. :sob: He sure is unlucky ne? Wait till you hear what happened with Yuugi. If you thought this was bad… Yuugi's life is worse. As for the Atemu/ Anzu relationship… I chickened out. I took the easy way out. I made their marriage be arranged. But as of now Anzu does love Atemu in the husband/ wife kind of way. As for Atemu… uh… yeah. Any ways my reasoning behind this is that I couldn't see any other way that the two would get together especially since it is her family that adopts him. As of now… I'm still not sure if it will stay Atemu/Anzu or become Atemu/Yuugi. Still pending. As of now this topic is not being voted on, but your opinions on this matter still counts. Just that I'm not taking votes on the main pairing for this fic.

Also I'm not sure what Anzu's parents really do for living in the anime/manga. All I know about her parents is they moved around a lot in her childhood. The idea of having them own a gaming company just stuck out at me. Also I thought it would make more sense as to why they would need to adopt a son, a capable son. Also sets the background of why they would want Anzu and Atemu to marry each other. It was that or have them really be blood siblings. I thought incest might turn some of you guys off so adoption became my next option.

Also I'm not sure if this idea has been done before or not. If so, I feel really bad since I haven't read all that many Yu-gi-oh! fan fics. I did not mean to plagiarize… really! Hopefully my idea/ story will turn out differently from yours. So, now that I'm done rambling what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please tell me! Review! They help a lot! I care a lot about what my readers think!


	2. Chapter 1: Tenth Floor

**A/N:** The much over due next chapter. I kind of had half of this chapter sitting on my computer… collecting dust. I couldn't decide if I should advance the plot now… or in the next chapter… at the end… advancing of the plot won. :cheers:

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 1**

**The Tenth Floor**

"Niisama!"

Atemu cringed as he was awoken from his untimely slumber. The faint beeping of his alarm clock buzzed next to his ear. He groaned, flipping it off as he strained to look at the time… 6 am. Why the heck was he awake at 6 am on a Sunday morning? Atemu groaned… cursing under his breath as he banged his hand on the timer. The annoying buzzing immediately ceased.

"Niisama!"

Atemu groaned… grabbing one of his pillows to drown out the young girl's voice.

"Niisama!" The voice sounded once more before his bedroom door flung open revealing an aggravated sixteen-year-old girl. Her light brown hair hung limply over her face covering her baby blue eyes. She pouted. Her brother was still asleep!

"Atemu! Get up!"

"Why," the young teen whined… his words muffled under his breath. "It's Sunday. Go away."

"Niisama! You promised to take me to my dance performance today."

"It's six," Atemu whined… his face still buried in his pillow.

"You promised… remember? We made a deal. You take me to my dance concert, and I won't tell Otousan that you're going to waste your money buying more Duel Monsters cards for the next tournament. Actually… if you get up… I'll pay for them and everything."

"Fine… fine," Atemu muttered… cursing under his breath as he unwilling got out of bed. His disheveled hair fell limping over his face as he trudged over to his closet. He hissed at the cold. Spring time… school was going to start soon. That meant he would have to start his volunteer work. Just thinking about wasting time at the children's hospital brought bad memories for the young teen. He had never been very fond of the hospital… especially after his leg surgery two years ago. He pulled out a simple black sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. So dull! He was fonder of his leather attire. He loved the feeling of leather against his skin… hugging it tightly… the smell of it, and the fact his father hated it. That was the plus side to it. Downside was the leather made him a magnet to those disgusting creatures… known as rabid fan girls, and Anzu's dance academy was full of them.

"That's all you're going to wear?" asked Anzu. Her voice clearly showed how appalled she was at her brother's choice in clothing.

"Yes, Neechan. The worse I look; the less, girls will latch on to me."

Anzu giggled. She loved her brother's annoyed look. She knew he was uneasy around girls… strange. Considering most guys at his age would love to be in the center of a girl's heart. She shook her head sympathetically just thinking about how many girls' hearts he must have broken over the years. "Guess, I'm just lucky… ne Niisama?"

"Guess so." Atemu winked before lightly pecking Anzu on the cheek. Small, little signs of affection that Anzu treasured. Something, he did quite often. It made their father's partners happier. Atemu chuckled then grabbed Anzu by the wrist and pulled her out the door. In his other hand was his belt… his infamous belt with a small compartment just the right size to fit a deck of cards. Atemu left his future bride at the staircase before walking back to take a quick detour to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu giggled as she grabbed her brother's waist. Her face nudged up against his shoulder. She loved the cool, refreshing feel of her brother's leather jacket against her bare skin. At the end, she had made him change. When she saw him come downstairs in baggy jeans, it just didn't work with her brother. No matter how much she knew he hated their father, he still didn't deserve to be embarrassed so profoundly.

The Hardly motorcycle speeded through the highway… before coming to a complete stop in front of a huge renowned dance studio. Atemu gulped as he took off his helmet then helped Anzu take off hers. A wave a rabid fan girls immediately surrounded Anzu. Every now and then they would give him a 'seducing' look. Actually it was quite disgusting considering the fact they were Anzu's friends, and he was engaged to her. _Baka!_

He had, once, a long time ago questioned Anzu why she hung out with girls like this.

_"They're just playing Niisama." Amusement clearly present upon her eyes as she hugged her pillow._

_"It's disgusting and nerve racking. I hate that place. Are all rich girls like that?" Atemu wondered. He hugged his legs closely. A wool blanket was wrapped around the two of them._

_"Am I like that?" Anzu questioned. She loved teasing her brother. She twirled her finger around a piece of her hair. Her baby blue eyes firmly planted upon him… as he nervously laughed._

_"I mean… I mean."_

_Anzu giggled once more. The pillow slipped from her arms as she wrapped her arms around Atemu's body. Lightly, she ran her hand through his body before lightly kissing his profoundly red cheeks._

Atemu sighed watching his sister exchange light kisses with all the girls before he grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the group. "I'll meet you at two?" Atemu whispered.

"Hmm." Anzu cocked her head… pretending to be thinking before a small smile appeared on her face. "Since I feel like being nice today, fine. But be on time."

Atemu chuckled before nodding. "Alright."

"Bye," Anzu whispered as Atemu lightly kissed the side of her face before driving away.

"Hey Anzu-chan!" The young girl turned around before immediately being immersed back into the group of chattering girls all dressed in leotards.

"Why you let him go?" One of the girls whined.

Anzu chuckled before picking up her bag that Atemu had set on the ground for her. "He was so nice to drop me off today that… I decided to let him off easy."

"No fair Anzu-chan! You promised we could have fun with Atemu-kun! Now you let him go." Young girl with reddish brown hair whined… yet a light hint of teasing could easily be seen in her eyes.

"Now… now Shizuka-chan. I'm sure Jounouchi won't be happy to find out his sister is falling in love with a taken man," Anzu scolded… a hint of sarcasm present in her voice.

"Aww Anzu-chan. You wouldn't tell Oniichan, would you?" Shizuka whined.

"I just might. Niisama is my catch." Anzu stated. A bright smirk present upon her baby blue eyes. She haphazardly stuck her hands into her pants pocket to discover a crisp, clean sheet of paper. A note that her father had given her, yet she had neglected to mention it to her brother at the present moment – afraid that he would blow up at the 'request' their father had 'asked' them to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young tri-colored teen sighed as he pulled his motorbike to a stop in front of his sister's dance ceremony. After a whole morning of circling around Domino doing nothing, he had finally decided to simply just return and wait for Anzu to come out so they could go to that new game shop he saw in the heart of town a few days ago. There were some highly attractive Duel Monsters cards there that he just longed to have in his deck. Just thinking about those sleek cards that were sure to boast his deck sent a wave of excitement through his spine.

The old town clock chimed fourteen times followed by the rustling of pigeons as they took flight. A large group of chattering girls emerged from the dance ceremonies… each dragging a parent, younger sibling or boyfriend. Atemu's stomach immediately dropped as he watched his own sister emerge without anyone. He lightly gulped. Why hadn't Anzu told him, that this wasn't a practice lesson but a performance? He most surely would have come then especially with their father haven left for a two-month long business trip and their mother currently away on one of her fashion tours.

"Anzu!" Atemu called. The young brunette immediately looked up. A smile appeared on her face as she ran to her brother. She immediately threw herself into a hug.

"You're actually early for once." Anzu whispered teasingly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was performance? I would have come." Atemu scolded.

"I thought you hated the type of dance I do."

"Not… when you're the one dancing," Atemu muttered lightly stoking away Anzu's bangs before tossing her a helmet.

"Aww… how sweet! But not good enough. Bribery is not going to force me to spend over 2500 yen on Duel Monster cards."

"Damn. You saw right through me," Atemu stated playfully.

"Now… now. Cursing is not polite."

"Gomen nasi, Anzu-san." Atemu whined before climbing back on his motorcycle while Anzu followed in suit. A small smirk appeared on Atemu face before speeding off into the horizon… to the center of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later that motorcycle pulled up to a small two story building. The walls were yellow. Hanging over the entrance was a large sign engraved with quaint big bolded letters. A large duel monsters' tournament poster was taped to the door as was a white 'open' sign with a big yellow smiley face under it.

Atemu gracefully hopped off the motorbike before helping Anzu down. The young girl sighed as she pulled off her helmet to shake away her tangled strands of hair. She blinked her eyes. She looked at the sign, a little puzzled before pulling open the small wooden door. _Strange._ From the window, she watched Atemu park his motorcycle in the back before glancing around the room. Large shelves of games covered the small one room shop. A glass case was set by the farthest wall. Behind the case was a little old man with a hug smile upon his face.

"Welcome," the elder man stated. His eyebrows seem to move as he spoke. "Need anything in particular?"

"Huh? Oh speaking to me?" Anzu asked, startled by the new voice.

"Yes. You are after all the only person in my shop right now. What can I get for you? Board games? Puzzles? Or how about one of my fine selections of card games? For example the hottest thing out there right now… Duel Monsters."

Anzu chuckled before shaking her head. "No thank you, sir. I'm here because I promised my brother I would pay for his Duel Monsters cards if he took me to my dance academy. And here he comes." Anzu stated watching Atemu enter. His eyes were centered on the glass case display as he walked forward. His crimson eyes sparkled as he scanned the wide assortment of Duel Monster cards.

Once more Anzu's eyes fogged over. A look of confusion present on her brow as she walked forward before leaning against the glass case. "Confused?" The elder man asked.

"Huh?" Anzu asked startled. She looked to see that Atemu was too busy glazing at the cards to notice. Anzu nodded. "Yeah. It's just that sign outside. It says…"

"Kame Game Shop? Curious if I have any affiliations with Kame Corp.? Then that my lady… is yes. This is where Kame Corp. originated from. It was my own son and his wife who decided to turn it into a multimillion dollar chain store. But this young lady… will always be the very first Kame Game Shop. Now, if you don't mind my asking. Your brother… is he?"

"The Duel King?" Anzu finished.

"Yes."

"Uh huh. He sure is, and he hasn't lost a match yet."

"I thought so. My regulars talk about your brother a lot. His latest moves and such… they all want the same cards that the amazing Duel King has."

A light chuckle followed the conversation as Atemu looked up. "Pity. You should tell your customers to build their own special deck. Another person's deck doesn't always work for someone else. Weaknesses and strengths play a big part in creating the 'prefect' deck."

A small gleam appeared on the elder man's face. "I see you know the importance and truth of the 'shin no duelist' then."

"Oh… please no. Niisama can go on for days about that subject. Him and his 'penalty' games… people at our school thinks he has 'strange' powers."

A small heartily laugh escaped he elder man's lips. "You remind me a great deal of my own grandson. He's a big fan of the Duel King. Says his dream is to … duel you. He loves Duel Monsters. My little apprentice… it keeps him… busy." Suddenly the elder man's eyes clouded over… before quickly turning around. A slight confused glaze crossed Anzu's brow as she watched the elder man start to profoundly wipe his violet eyes before turning around. "I'm so sorry. My allergies are getting to me again. Is there anything… I can get you…" A soft chuckle escaped the elder man's lips. "Funny… I don't even know your name… yet you are so famous. Neither one of your names."

"Masaki Anzu." The young girl briskly replied, "and this is my brother and future husband… Atemu."

"Ah! Children of Masaki Corp. I presume. My son has just signed a multimillion-dollar contract with your father. Silly me, not even knowing the background of the Duel King, yet every duelist in the country knows about you. What can get for you Atemu?" Five glistening cards were laid out before the elder man; he slightly scanned the cards before nodding. "1000 yen." Anzu nodded as she pulled out ten sheets of crisp clean 100 yen bills.

"Nice doing business with you. And good luck at your next tournament Atemu."

"Arigotou," Atemu stated before dipping into a quick bow and exiting with Anzu. Once outside Anzu immediately pulled Atemu to his motorbike before slapping him across the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baka! Why did you pick a store that belongs to the Kame Corp. chain to buy from? You know Otousan is trying to win a billion dollar deal with them before Kaiba Corp. gets to it."

Atemu lightly hissed as he rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Aww… Anzu. Give Kaiba's dad a break. We're all in the same boat."

"That was completely awkward and everything. He probably thinks Otousan is sick or something. He probably thinks our relationship can be categorized as incest."

"I wonder what's up with his grandson." Atemu quickly added.

"Huh? Are you even listening? We're ruining our company's reputation."

"First, you're the one that told him we're engaged. Second, you care why? He's already making us do volunteer work. Shopping at one of Kame Corp.'s shops is the best way to get back at him."

"Niisama! You might not care for Otousan, but he does feed us through Masaki Corp. You should care too. Considering someday we're going to run it. I care a great deal about our figure in public and so does Otousan. You know he's getting old in his years."

"Anzu, that's bull," Atemu snapped. He hated thinking about his father who drove him like a dog.

"Oh…. And Niisama. You have to work at the hospital every single day of the week."

"What! That son of a b….!"

"Niisama!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An annoyed teen sighed as he was dragged into one of Domino's most prominent hospitals. He was dressed in a tight fitting, black, leather shirt and a pair black leather pants which adorned and hugged his hips. A pair of sunglasses was stuck in his mass of blond bangs as a young female grasped his hands. She was dressed in a blue mini skirt… thigh long and a yellow cotton t-shirt adorned her body. "Niisama! Stop it! You should be fortunate that you're not sick. Be considerate."

"We're in a freaking hospital. You know how I feel about places like this," Atemu hissed.

Pretending she didn't hear… the younger continued. "We're in a hospital. A place where sick people come to get better."

"Or die," the boy muttered causing Anzu to swipe the back of his head. "Niisama! Don't you dare say that to the child you're going to be watching over! Otousan will skin you alive if he finds out you're causing trouble."

"He already does that," Atemu hissed. Anzu sighed… choosing to ignore her brother's crude remark about their father. Before pushing her brother into the elevator with her, which would take them to the fifth floor where the children ward was. Upon arriving a nice, elderly nurse with gold brown hair stood by the elevator, awaiting their arrival. A large clipboard was clasped in her hands. A huge smile was etched on her lips. "Glad you children could make it. It's nice to have young people volunteer at the hospital these days. The children here will be very glad to see you back again Atemu-san."

A light strained chuckle left Atemu's lips. "Pleasure is mine."

Anzu rolled her eyes. She instantly noticed the note of sarcasm present in his words. She quickly smiled before speaking and quickly decided it wasn't wise to allow her brother to speak at the present time. "Actually… this year… Otousan wants him to concentrate on only one patient."

"Oh! Yes! Of course. Masaki-san told me about that change of plans. Silly me, how could I have forgotten? I even have the patient's file with me. Oh and Anzu. Kashiru-san will show you around. Get you acquainted with the nursery. Now, come Atemu. We have a particularly interesting patient that I am sure will love to spend time with you… for the next couple of years. He is after all a fan of Duel Monsters."

"Oh joy. Another rabid fan," Atemu muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"This particular patient is very interesting. I'm sure you two will learn a lot from each other. Come… his room is on the tenth floor."

"Tenth floor?" Atemu asked curiously as the two boarded a different elevator. One located in the farthest back of the hospital wing. There within the elevator was a large steel box and a large steel lock kept it locked. Atemu watched curiously as the nurse pulled out a pair of gloves and a string of keys. Once the box was opened, a steam of fog radiated from the box like the smoke produced by a dry ice machine. From it, the nurse pulled out two body suits… almost exactly like scuba diving suits… only white. There was even a facial mask with a pump connecting to a can of air. "When you run out of air, your session is over," the nurse stated haphazardly before tossing Atemu the suit.

"What exactly is this for?"

"Sanitation purposes. You must put this on before going to the tenth floor each day. When you leave, just dispose it in the elevator. It'll clean itself. This is the only elevator that goes to the tenth floor. All the entrances are located in the back of each hall. Only assigned personnel like you and myself may take this elevator. A strange glaze was etched upon Atemu's face as he pulled the suit on his body and watched as the nurse taught him how to turn on the oxygen tank and check the pressure and how much was left. An unreadable glaze was etched upon his face as the nurse pressed the tenth floor button. Moments later a series of pipes that were installed around the elevator began to pump out the large quantity of gas. Once again the answer to such a turn of events was 'sanitation purposes'. _Where the heck am I going? Clean land?_

Moments later that elevator made its final stop. The fumes had long been suck back into the piping system. Atemu cocked his head as he watched the nurse lead him into a perfect white washed hallway. There another person, a man, dressed the same way as he was stood, waiting for them. "You are Masaki Atemu I presume?" The man questioned.

"Yes."

"Your father told me about you. We used to be good friends in high school. You must be curious about clothing you are wearing, are you not?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come. I will first let you meet your charge. Hopefully your charge will be the one who explains to you the situation, come, Masaki-san."

"Please, call me Atemu."

"Very well Atemu." With that the young doctor lead Atemu to the end of the hall. There a steel door with a large plastic box before it. Curious, Atemu cocked his head at such a sight as the doctor pulled out a single card. He swiped the card through motioning for Atemu to enter before following. Once again when the door shut; a strange fume was pumped into the small plastic room. At that moment in time, Atemu was overly glad he had a tank of oxygen with him.

"I don't know if the nurse explained to you all the rules… but one, you must never remove the body suit. Two, when the counter hits the one's spot immediately leave. Three, never bring anything from the outside world on to this floor unless it has been approved by me. Four, don't rouse the patient too much… with… never mind. When it is time to leave, swipe this card through the reader and the computer will let you out. Come." As the doctor finished, the steel door on the other side opened. It revealed an enormously large room, almost a suite. Furniture covered the room. It was like a little house almost with all necessities present. "Come… the patient is probably in his room."

Atemu nodded, admiring the items in the room. After making two turns he finally reached the farthest room. Light was protruding from the small crack in the door. Lightly the doctor knocked once before the door opened, revealing a medium sized room. A small bed with white sheets and stuffed animals covered it. In the corner was a small desk with a rolling chair. It was what was on the floor that caught Atemu's attention. Sitting on the ground, in a pair of light blue pajamas was a young boy.

Flawless white skin, a pair of enormous amethyst eyes showing nothing but innocence as it looked at the two figures that had just entered into his sanctity. Atemu's breath drew to a close as he stared at the young boy. He had perfect cherubic face and blond bangs that hung over his face. A black mass of hair crowned his face as violet streaks outlines the crown. He was almost a splitting, more innocent image of himself. Yet it was the younger who spoke first and broke the eerily silence that enclosed the room.

"Hi! I'm Mutou Yuugi."

-TBC-

**A/N:** There, there's some indication on what exactly happened to Yuugi. At least he somewhat met Atemu. And yes, I think I have made Anzu a little too nice. I changed her into a somewhat normal person… the Anzu I wished she were. So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Okay? Please tell me. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I got to work on my other two Yu-gi-oh fics especially sSn Hrrt. As of now, I don't know. I'm thinking about discontinuing Hikari the Only One. Either I've been posting that fic at wrong times or something… since it seems like not many people are interested in it, and I have no idea why. Ideas?


	3. Chapter 2: The Facade Begins to Slip

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Now that Kame is almost over I'm going to go back and finish all these fics.

I have finally come to a conclusion about the pairings in this fic. There will be shonen-ai in this fic. One, mainly because majority of my reviewers have made it pretty clear to me… they want shonen-ai. Thus, I will make it clear as of this chapter. There will be shonen-ai. So please do not flame me if you are uncomfortable with such topics.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 2**

**The Facade Begins to Slip**

"Well. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The doctor lightly squeezed Atemu's shoulder before giving the teen an encouraging glance before walking away.

"But!" Atemu shouted, only to be too late as that doctor had already disappeared from the secluded facility. Atemu groaned. He was annoyed at being thrown into a room with a boy who probably only nine or ten by the looks of it. He looked just a little too happy. They probably told him he could go home soon or something. Maybe even get another toy to play with. He sure had a lot of those. By the looks of it, this boy had a lot of everything. The room… probably his bedroom… actually it did look like a bedroom… not a hospital ward in disguise.

"Hi." The boy whispered once more. This time a little more quietly than the last. Yet Atemu made no indication of noticing… the room had caught his fascination… so many strange contraptions littered the room. Fancy technology that wasn't supposed to come out for months was found in this room. A mechanical dog sat on the table. As Atemu inched closed it let out a loud bark, it seemed terribly real, real enough any ways to scare his cat Myuuk-shaw and any unexpected bunglers. Atemu immediately backed away and knocked into a large inflatable dragon Red Eyes from duel monsters. A gasp left Atemu's lips as he inched back. He tripped over a trash can before crashing into a pile of blankets and entangled himself. The chain reaction caused the young boy Yuugi to giggle. He had moved back to his bed and had sat cross legs with a stuffed Kuribo in his arms. A plushie Black Magician Girl was located on his right wrapped in the arms of a plushie Black Magician.

Atemu groaned as he felt his facial mask fog over. He looked over and saw the younger and his charge sat, laughing. Atemu's lips immediately slanted downwards. Nobody laughed at him and got away with it, and this boy was surely not going to be the first. "What you laughing at!"

"You." Yuugi giggled. "You're really funny. Touya-san was right."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny," Atemu barked pulling himself up from the pile. He lightly patted his legs for dust only to find none was present.

"What are you doing?" Yuugi questioned. He cocked his head confused at the other's antics.

"Do you love to ask questions are something? You know. People who ask questions don't get very far in life because the vast majority of the population hate it." Atemu hissed. He walked back to the door frame. "Then again being the spoiled little brat you are… with all these toys… and a floor all to yourself. All you know is the life of luxury. I don't baby sit. Otousan made me to this. Don't expect we're going to be friends. Got it." Yuugi nodded his eyes filling up with tears. His lips parted the initial signs of crying. Yet Yuugi didn't cry instead he looked away, downcast. The Kuribo plushie slipped from his hands and fell to the ground.

"You want me to let out your air, so you can leave? I'll tell Touya-san you were great when he comes back later. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!" A voice shouted… causing Atemu to look up from his book. Only one person he knew had a voice that was loud and wasn't afraid to use it in a library. There appearing from behind a stack of books was a boy… about his own age. A jean jacket adorned his body. His wild frenzied blond hair stuck up here and there. A smile glazed his lips as he nudged Atemu's shoulders before sitting down.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me," The blond snapped… pretending to be angry with his best friend. Jounouchi Katsuya, he like Atemu was a duelist, one of the top. The two had been friends for years. They met at a gaming convention three years ago. Initially they had been enemies. Each was annoyed at each other's views about dueling. Atemu called Jounouchi's skills to be just plain luck while Jounouchi had countered saying Atemu thinks too much. It wasn't till two years earlier at duelist kingdom, and both had ran out of food and was focused to tag team in a duel against this two strange bald guys in a maze that Atemu and Jounouchi learned to respect one another.

"What… did I do?" Atemu asked innocently.

"Man… where have you been lately? Making me hang out with Kaiba," Jounouchi shivered, remembering his week-long experience with the president of Kaiba Corp. "I came over to your house twice and your maid said you weren't home."

"I thought you liked Kaiba." Atemu commented before looking back down at his book. Moments later he quickly ducked at Jounouchi took a swing at his head, barely missing. The blond puffed before looking away.

"You and your sacrasm… he called me a mutt." Jounouchi muttered… immediately turning red.

"Aww! How sweet! Master and mutt… I sure can see who's at the top of this relationship," Atemu commented. This time he pulled back his legs as Jounouchi aimed at him once more.

"Shut up," Jounouchi grumbled.

"Gomen. You're just so fun to tease… just like that shrimp… Yuugi." Atemu added… before going back to reading his book.

"Shrimp? Yuugi?" Jounouchi questioned… letting the other get away with his last insult.

"The kid I have to take care of… be his companion… whatever. He tries to act all innocent and happy and stuff. It's sickening. You should see his room. I mean rooms. His parents must be rich."

"Oh… your father is making you do volunteer work at the hospital again? Man… I feel sorry for you. I hate the hospital, had to go there when Shizuka was getting her operation. It smells."

"Tell me about," Atemu stated before attempting get back into his book. Jounouchi watched the other read attentively before picking up a random book from Atemu's pile only to discover he couldn't figure out a word of it.

"What the heck is this stuff? It looks like chicken scratch. How the heck do you read this stuff any ways?"

"It's called hieroglyphs, Egyptian hieroglyphs. Ancient Egyptians wrote in this language," Atemu commented absentmindedly.

"And you actually know what this stuff says?" Jounouchi asked bewildered. He flipped through the books and discovering that they were all covered in it.

"I guess," Atemu answered… shrugging. "It has always come easily for me. I use to lose myself with this stuff. When 'he' gave me a lot of homework, and I could finish it all in two hours."

"Tsk, tsk. No wonder Kaiba can't stand you."

"Aww… come on… Jounouchi-kun. You actually think I would work hard for someone I despise?" Atemu questioned.

"Whatever. Still… you up for a night at the arcade?"

"I wish. Unfortunately… I have to go to the hospital again. The old man came home a few days ago. I have to get on his 'good' side till after the tournament. He's thinking about taking away my dueling deck." Atemu added before getting up. He picked up the stack of books before grabbing his leather jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe… you can even get Kaiba-kun to go with you, ne?"

"Shut up!" Jounouchi shirked once more… causing Atemu to chuckle before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His face grew downcast once more as he walked into the back elevator… to the tenth floor. The imprisoning body suit he was forced to wear and the hour long silence he was force to spend with Yuugi. The two hadn't spoken once since their first meeting with one another. He wondered if Yuugi even knew his name. He had never mentioned it, and he doubt that the younger even cared. Yuugi was always immersed in his games. He had a lot of those. He actually couldn't help but wonder why he just seemed to despise the younger. It wasn't, as if Yuugi had done anything wrong… only laughed when he had collapsed into that pile of blankets. He couldn't, couldn't possibly be because he was so happy, could it? It couldn't because he was carefree and had, did he dare say that word, hope?

Atemu shook the nagging feeling away from his mind before entering Yuugi's rooms. The younger was in the living room and had curled himself up on his couch. A set of cards… or what seemed to be cards were laid out in front of him. Atemu walked over intrigued. His brow ceased as he noticed the nature of such cards. They were tarot cards… strange ones too no doubt. A couple of them were already turned over… displaying to its owner its fate. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." Atemu scoffed. "Surely you know… a brunch of cards can't tell your fate."

"Huh… oh. You came back." Yuugi muttered looking up. His eyes still full of hurt before looking away. "I don't. Ji-chan asked me to test out a new product for him."

"Look, kid. I know what I said to you a month ago was well rude. Since we're going to be stuck together for quite some time, we might as well talk."

"Why the change? You could always play a video game or read a book. Even better I could ask Touya-san to get you a different job or something. I mean I can't force you to keep me company if you hate it so much."

Atemu sighed… once again feeling his blood level raise. Only this time, he decided to overcome it. He was going to beat it. "Why are you so happy all the time?" Atemu snapped. He was once again annoyed before flopping down on the couch adjacent to the one Yuugi was currently curled up in it.

"Huh?"

"Why you so happy? I'm dressed in a body suit… with an oxygen tank hooked to me, yet not once do you find it strange?"

"People… people in the outside world… don't wear them?" Yuugi questioned innocently. His amethyst eyes widened. Such a question struck Atemu's nerve. It stunned him. He felt as if a thousand knives had just pierced into his heart.

"You… you…"

"I have never left this place in my life. Okaasan bore me in this room. This used to be the maternity ward, twelve years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you say to someone who has never known freedom? What do you say to someone who has it worse than you do? What do you say to someone who you thought was a complete jerk because he was too happy till you finally understood his reasonings?

Those were Atemu's questions to himself as he rode home on his motorcycle from the hospital. He had never felt more like a jerk until that very moment. He wondered what it was like never seeing the outside world. He… he had always found it strange that Yuugi's rooms didn't have windows… when all the other hospital rooms had… yet at that time he didn't thinking about it too much… not till now.

His eyes were still dull as he entered his house. He tossed his keys onto a nearby table before walking into the kitchen. A couple of maids greeted him, but today, Atemu didn't feel like saying much… instead he simply waved them away. He took a few pieces of fruit with him before making his way to his room. He took the back way that the servants used to bypass his father's study. It was a passage that Atemu had long discovered when he was little and hadn't finished his homework by the time his father got home. He would hide in one of catacombs till his father went to bed before venturing back to his room.

Upon reaching his room, he was surprised to find Anzu already there. Atemu couldn't help but feel a tiny flutter feeling in his heart… seeing Anzu there… as if she knew… after all she was one of the only people in this 'hell hole'… who understood him. "Anzu."

"Niisama."

"What you doing here?"

"Well… considering I live here…" Anzu sighed. Atemu's face was still solemn and forlorn. It was a look she hadn't seen in her fiancé's eyes in a long time. "Niisama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Anzu, I got a lot of work to do. Tell Otousan I won't be coming down to dinner tonight." Atemu simply stated pushing past his sister and entering his room. Like always the room had a dark, suppressing tone to it. The room itself felt like it was ridiculing the boy, laughing at his confinement in this society, but Anzu wasn't the type to waver and be put out like that. Instead she followed her brother into the room. She watched as he tossed his leather jacket onto his bed before sitting down at this desk and pulling out one of his large tombs to read.

The girl sighed, annoyed. She crossed the room and sat down on her brother's desk. She let out a light cough although Atemu continued to ignore her. She pursed her lips. She hated it when her brother closed down on her like this. It was so aggravating. "Niisama!" She whined… pulling the tomb from Atemu's lap. "Talk!"

"I don't have anything to say. Now give me back my book!"

"Uh un! I know you Niisama. You don't go storming out of the hospital like that if nothing is wrong. Why did you come home so late? What's wrong? Did they fire you? Otousan's going to kill you if you quit!"

Atemu narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the book out of Anzu's hands and slammed it down on his desk. "Stop it!" He growled. "I didn't quit or get fired okay! Stop it with the Otousan shit! I hate him! Okay? I hate him! God Anzu. For once, just leave me alone!"

Anzu looked away. She felt tears threatening to fall. Atemu too realized what he had just said, looked up. "Anzu… I…"

Smack!

Both Anzu and Atemu stood stunned. Anzu with her hand still raised and Atemu with his hand on his stinging cheek. Both looked away at the same instant. Atemu fell onto his chair while Anzu ran away. They had never fought with each other before, and now that they finally had. Both teenagers were unsure of what to do next.

"Damn," Atemu muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Anzu left the mansion before Atemu woke up. Secretly he was glad he didn't have to face Anzu. He wasn't sure what to say to her, not to mention his face was still swollen.

"Atemu-kun!" Atemu turned around. He nearly dropped his school books. He cursed seeing it was only Jounouchi.

"Jou… Jounouchi-kun." Atemu fumbled. "What you doing here, and … so early too?"

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. Both boys knew Jounouchi loved sleeping in although Jounouchi hated admitting it. "Spend time with you, of course."

"A challenge?"

"Atemu!"

"Gomen ne!" Atemu grinned. He placed his books onto his motorcycle seat. Scanned Jounouchi questionably before grinning, "So how are things with Kaiba?"

"Atemu! That rotten money bags! He's too spoiled for his own good, and conceited! Did I mention conceited?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. He picked up his helmet and playfully swung it at Jounouchi. "I got to go run some errands before I go to the hospital. Want to come?"

"Atemu-kun! Running errands on a Sunday? You're turning into Kaiba." Jounouchi muttered. He fanned his head before grumbling. "Throw me a helmet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am never running errands with you again, Atemu-kun!" Jounouchi grumbled. He rolled his eyes and brushed back a piece of lint. He crossed his arms before sliding onto the ground. He eyed his best friends annoyingly. The other seemed not to notice. He was too engrossed in his book. "How many people in this world know that Duel King reads… hieroglyphs," Jounouchi hissed.

"Didn't you say that the last time too?" Atemu teased. He placed the book back and knelt beside Jounouchi. The blond grumbled and playfully kicked Atemu's knee.

"You're annoying."

"More like late," Atemu hissed. He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Jounouchi. Could you catch a cab? Here's some money." The teen dumped a handful of bills, enough to catch three taxis and a movie before he rushed out the door.

"Ate… damn," Jounouchi grumbled. He stuffed the handful of bills into his jacket pocket and left the building. He would have to return it to the boy at school the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're back," Yuugi piped up. He looked up from a strange handheld box that was making random noises.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Atemu questioned. He walked over the younger boy and popped himself down on the couch.

"I don't know. People usually don't when I tell them I've never left this place before." Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you stormed out of here really fast too." Yuugi added quickly before returned to the box in his hands.

"Well, I'm not one of those people. What's that horrible sound?" Atemu cringed. The box was making a twisted half cheetah, half gorilla whine.

"A game my jii-chan wants to sell."

"Well, if it keeps that sound up, nobody's going to buy it." Atemu looked around the room. He suddenly realized how bare it was. Besides the couch he and Yuugi were sitting on, a coffee table, and TV, there wasn't anything else. Atemu fiddled his fingers and glanced over at the boy. He seemed deeply engrossed in the game.

Atemu groaned. Not only was this kid very happy, but he was also very forgiving. "Yuugi."

"Ne?"

"Go… gomen."

Yuugi looked up. He cocked his head a little confused. "What for?"

"Well, I've been acting a jerk for one."

Yuugi's mouth widened. He set the box down on the table before turning fully to face Atemu. He fumbled with his thumbs before looking down. "Do… does that mean … sayonara?"

"Wa?"

"I don't know. People usually apologize before they go away," Yuugi muttered. He shrugged his shoulders. Atemu noticed a small tremble pass through the boy's body before he raised his head again. A smile adorned the child's face.

Suddenly Atemu wondered how he ever thought the other to be annoying.

His argument and frustration with Anzu slowly faded away. His years of hatred for his father melted into oblivion. The smile on Yuugi's face, it made every sad thing seem so, so pointless.

"Yuugi, where you get that idea from?"

"People…" The boy shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going away Yuugi. I promise." Atemu wasn't sure what made him say that, but seeing a glow light up upon Yuugi's face. He sudden felt a strange tingle in his heart, something he had never felt before. The tingle slowly grew bigger and bigger. It was an overpowering feeling… one that made him wish he would never have to leave Yuugi again. It made him want to give the world to the young boy. He felt his cheeks heat up, and slowly he leaned forward.

Yuugi's eyes widened. He felt his breath hitch. A small blush formed across the bridge of his nose. He fumbled and pulled away. The mood broke. Atemu's face glowed red while Yuugi turned back to his game.

For some strange reason, Atemu couldn't bring himself to leave Yuugi that day. The two didn't talk for the rest of the time. Yuugi continued playing his game as if nothing occurred. Occasionally he would giggle or turn to look at Atemu before quickly turning away. While Atemu, he seemed to have fallen into a trance. It was only when a nurse brought Yuugi's medicine that he realized how late it was.

He managed to fumble out a small good bye. Yuugi merely grinned and waved.

The ride home was a strange one for Atemu. Even when he entered the mansion, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

And strangely… he started looking forward to going to the hospital. As the weeks passed, despite never saying much to Yuugi; he always found those hours to be the best hours of his life. And it seemed strangely enough, Yuugi's cheerful, innocent aura began to rub off on Atemu. His teachers and friends started to notice after a while.

His sarcasm began to fade away. His work became less sloppy. Slowly, he began to smile more. He became more willing to help people, and as summer edged closer. Atemu grew more restless. He realized that it meant more time with Yuugi.

Yet there was one thing in his life… that suddenly started to lose its appeal.

"Niisama." Atemu looked up. He blinked. Standing before him, wrapped in a loose gown was Anzu. Atemu almost wanted to choke when he realize he would someday have to marry her. He hadn't realized when, but suddenly… one morning he woke up and couldn't bring himself to give Anzu a kiss. Soon, just holding hands with Anzu felt more awkward than anything else in the world.

"Oh, hey." He muttered. He fiddled with his motorcycle keys.

"C… could we talk?" Anzu questioned.

Atemu simply nodded. He followed behind Anzu's shadow. He felt embarrassed to even look at her.

Anzu lead them to the kitchen. She motioned for him to seat down before she followed in suit. "Niisama."

"Ne?"

"I know we've never been apart… since we met. But…" Anzu bit her lips. She tugged at her robe a little tighter. She glanced at Atemu, expressionless, like always. "We're been drifting… since that day I slapped you."

"An…" Immediately Anzu silenced her brother. Atemu looked down at his fiancée's finger. He lightly wrapped his hands around it and tried with all his might to ignore that nagging feeling in his heart. Still, his once fondness for Anzu, he just couldn't bring it back.

"Please, don't. I… I need to finish. She pulled back her finger leaving Atemu to stare at his palms. "I… I'm going to America, Niisama."

Atemu looked up. His eyes widened. "Waa?"

"It's time one of us steps up. You have that tournament in a few months. Otousan's letting me go, I'll be spending my junior year there as an exchange student. A… whole new experience… and…" Anzu looked away. "I'm hoping… it'll mend our gap."

"How will you going away do anything?" Atemu shouted. He didn't know why he shouted, or why everything in the world felt so complicated.

The two said nothing. Each was afraid to speak again. The sound of a maid calling broke the silence. Anzu bit her lips. Atemu looked away. He suddenly realized how selfish he was being. In his own uncertainty he had forgotten about Anzu. "I… Good luck."

Anzu nodded before leaving Atemu alone in the kitchen. For once the aroma of food brought nothing but bitterness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun." Atemu looked up… startled. He hadn't spoken since he entered Yuugi's rooms. He didn't even realize the other had known he had come. "You okay?" Yuugi asked. Atemu looked over. He felt that strange ting. Yuugi's brow was raised. He was biting his lips. A game was clasped in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem sad. I've noticed. Your aura changed."

"Aura?" Atemu blinked before chuckling. The laugh soon died down. He ruffled Yuugi's bangs before sitting down next to the boy.

"Uh huh, Atemu-kun's aura is always content. You seem distant."

"There's no fooling you, huh Yuugi?" Yuugi beamed. "It's Anzu."

"Anzu?"

"My sister and fiancée?"

"Fiancée? Isn't that… " Yuugi struggled with the right word. Atemu felt his worry disappear. Immediately he waved his hands.

"No, Anzu and I aren't blood siblings. Her family adopted me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we're to marry when we turn eighteen."

"Oh," Yuugi muttered. It was small, distant hint but Atemu could detect a disappointment in Yuugi's voice. Both boys knew, though it was unsaid. Both knew when Atemu turned eighteen. He would no longer visit Yuugi. And for some reason, the words seem so foreign to Atemu. Although he had known for years and learned to accept he would never choose his future companion, he suddenly began to hate the plan more and more.

"We had a fight, months ago. She's going to America to study."

"Oh, why don't you go after her?" Yuugi asked innocently. The question seemed so simple coming from Yuugi's mouth that Atemu just couldn't help but laugh.

"You make everything sound so simple, Yuugi."

The boy simply shrugged. "So why not?"

"Circumstances."

"Don't you love her?" Yuugi questioned. He shifted on the couch and turned to look at Atemu. The teen suddenly felt his breath hitch.

"I… Of course. She's going to be my wife." Yet for both Yuugi and Atemu, the words sounded hallow.

"Oh."

-TBC-

**A/N:** What you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 3**

**Dreaming of You**

"Where's that sister of yours Atemu?"

Atemu looked up from his book. He blinked, surprised to find Kaiba Seto hovering over him. "What happened to Jounouchi-kun?"

"Atemu." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

Atemu chuckled before sliding the book on to ground. "Sorry."

"You really have changed."

"What do you mean?" Atemu questioned. He leaned closer to Kaiba, blinking.

"Inu told me you've been working at the hospital, taking care of some shrimp… called… err."

"Yuugi, and he's not a shrimp." Atemu slapped. Kaiba blinked. Slowly a small smirk formed on his face as he watched Atemu fumble with his books. Atemu never fumbled with anything.

"Whoa! Is Atemu in love?"

"What!" The books slipped from Atemu's hands and hit the sidewalk with a loud bang. A small 'o' formed on his lips before he quickly brushed it away. "I… that's absurd!"

"Then why you stammering?" Kaiba's grin widened. "Well, well, well. I always thought you had a heart of ice."

"Speak for yourself," Atemu growled. He bent down and scooped up his books. A hand slipped onto his arms, stopping him. Atemu blinked before looking up. Kaiba continued to smirk. Atemu frown widened.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kaiba-kun. I love Anzu!"

"And that's why she's going to America for a year."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. He pushed Kaiba's arm away before standing up. He narrowed his eyes. He grumbled in aspiration before stomping off leaving a very amused Kaiba chuckling in the distant.

"Damn that Kaiba! What's he know about love? Doesn't even have the guts to ask Jounouchi-kun out," Atemu hissed under his breath. "I don't love Yuugi. Anzu's the one I… love."

Yet for some reason, the closer he got to the hospital, the less sure he became.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!"

Hearing Yuugi's bell like voice, seeing his unblemished skin, Atemu couldn't help but wonder how right Kaiba was.

"Play a game with me?"

"Sure," Atemu nodded. As he followed Yuugi to his bedroom, seeing just how innocent Yuugi was, he realized just how much he cared for the boy. As Yuugi explained the rules of Monster World to him, Atemu knew. As much as he loved Yuugi, they both had their own lives to live. He was the heir to Masaki Corp. He was betrothed to Anzu, and as much as he hated his father. Atemu understood that he had to marry Anzu, no matter what. His father had given him a future – maybe one that he hated, but nevertheless a future. He had to respect the old man's one wish.

After all… he had promised him…

"_Atemu, I want to tell you something."_

"_Yes, Otousan."_

"_What do you think of Anzu?"_

"_She's really nice."_

_The old man chuckled. He ruffled the boy's bangs. "I'm glad Atemu because I want to tell you something before the party tonight."_

"_What?" The boy's crimson red eyes widened._

"_What do you think about marrying Anzu?"_

"_Marrying? I…I guess."_

"Atemu-kun?"

"Huh?" Atemu looked up, yet seeing Yuugi's smile as he handed him a game piece. He felt his heart shatter. As much as he knew, he could not have Yuugi. He knew that he longed for the boy.

"Yuugi." Atemu breathed out the boy's name. Yuugi looked up, a pair of dice in his hands. He looked so beautiful – an innocent angel. "What's your deepest wish?"

"Ne?" Yuugi blinked. Atemu leaned over and took the dice from the boy. He lazily dropped them before cupping his hands over Yuugi's face. A faint line of red appeared on the boy's face.

"I… I don't know." Yuugi muttered.

"Surely, there is… something." Atemu muttered. His voice dropped. Neither spoke, as if both knew the taboo they could commit or prevent. Still they stayed like that… Atemu's hands cupped around Yuugi's face. Their lips inches from each other, yet they felt worlds apart.

For… neither had ever touched the other with their bare skins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly summer disappeared into fall.

"Hey Atemu-kun!"

"Ne?" The boy looked up from his textbook. "Jounouchi-kun."

An excited blonde ran over to Atemu. He beamed. He waved a deck of cards in front of the other's face. Atemu blinked, confused. "Yes."

"You forgot?" Jounouchi asked mortified. "Duel Tournament, biggest one of the century, in Tokyo!"

"Oh," Atemu's mouth widened. He chuckled. "That. Sorry, Jounouchi-kun. Too many things on my mind."

"The duel king forgot about a tournament! That's… a crime!"

"Shut it Inu," a growl from a certain young man split the air.

"Kaiba," Jounouchi growled. He flung around; his fists rose. Kaiba easily grabbed them before twisting Jounouchi around.

"Now that the Inu is under my grasp," Kaiba smirked. Atemu blinked before slowly a small smirk formed over his face. "You better start preparing Atemu. I'm going beat you in that tournament."

Atemu's smirk widened. "Sure, Kaiba-kun over my dead body. I got to go, just don't do too much to Jounouchi-kun." Atemu chuckled. He disappeared into the distance leaving a fuming Kaiba and an equally confused Jounouchi.

Yet as Atemu neared the hospital and gazed up at the tenth story floor, he felt a dip in his stomach. He suddenly realized he had never told Yuugi he was the Duel King. He wondered if Yuugi even knew what Duel Monsters were. Yet somehow, as he entered the elevator, he realized. What bugged him the most was that this would be the first time since he met Yuugi, that they wouldn't see each other for days.

As Atemu entered Yuugi's rooms, he found the boy curled up, fast asleep on the couch. The sight of the boy, dressed in a hospital gown, asleep took Atemu's breath away. He suddenly noticed Yuugi had extraordinary long eye lashes that curled at the end. His pale, peach skin tone cast an angelic glow around him.

"Atemu-kun?" Yuugi whispered.

The teen looked down, confused. "Yuugi, you're awake."

The boy nodded. He sat up a little sheepish. "Sorry, I think the medication made me sleepy."

Atemu felt a dip in his stomach. He always seemed to feel so helpless when Yuugi talked about his medication and illness so lightly. "Hey Yuugi."

"Ne?" The boy looked up. He watched as Atemu sat down. A frown ceased the teen's face.

"Yuugi, I haven't been all that honest with you about who I am."

"Huh?" Yuugi cocked his head. "You're Mazaki Atemu. You're going to run Mazaki Corp someday and marry…"

Atemu chuckled. He lightly silenced the boy with his finger. "No, no. Yes I am all that stuff, but I'm someone else too."

"Like a superhero?" Yuugi asked. His eyes widened. Atemu couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well… I guess. Maybe in some people's eyes. Yuugi…" Atemu sighed. "Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah!" Yuugi grinned. "My grandfather runs a game shop! He sells tons of dueling cards! I even have a deck!" His face clouded over. "I just wish I had someone to play with."

"Yuugi."

"Ne?"

"Would you mind terribly if I didn't come visit you for a week?"

The boy cocked his face. He looked up… a little disappointed. "What's that got to do with Duel Monsters?"

"Well, there's a duel tournament next weekend. And I kind of got to show up since I'm the reigning…" Atemu looked over at Yuugi. The boy cocked his head confused. "Duel King."

Yuugi's eyes immediately widened. His amethyst eyes grew to be plate sized. A large 'o' formed on his lips. "You're… the Duel King?"

Atemu nodded. "Yeah."

"That's awesome." Immediately Yuugi looked down. "I wish I could watch you duel."

"Hey." Atemu grinned. He lightly cupped the boy's cheek. "We can duel sometimes. Didn't you say you have a deck?"

"Really?" Yuugi grinned.

"Uh huh," Atemu whispered. His voice dropped as he stared, captivated, by Yuugi's glaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later, a tired Atemu walked into Yuugi's suite. The young boy immediately bounded up to him. A look of anticipation and wonderment filled his eyes.

"Atemu-kun! Did you win? Did you win?"

Suddenly, the weeklong tournament and his father's statements that he was wasting too much time on dueling melted away. Seeing Yuugi's longing face filled with admiration. It felt like he won a thousand trophies.

"What you think?"

"Definitely. The duel king never loses." Yuugi stated.

Atemu chuckled. He ruffled Yuugi's bangs. The boy immediately pouted.

"I don't know about that Yuugi. You're pretty strong yourself. Another duel?"

"Another duel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And slowly, time passed for Yuugi and Atemu. Fall became winter. The days grew shorter and colder.

After a long day with Yuugi, Atemu walked out of the hospital. He blinked… feeling the snowflakes cascade down on his cheeks. He rubbed his hands together attempting to get warm. He sighed as he looked up at the full moon. It seemed particularly round and yellow.

_I wish you could see it Yuugi. I know you would love it._

"Hey Atemu-kun!"

The teen spun around. His eyes widened. Standing behind him was… Kaiba. He wasn't in his limo, but instead standing beside a motorcycle. "You ride Kaiba-kun? Aren't you still mad I beat you again?"

"I'm not like Jounouchi. I get over my losses easily."

"Jounouchi?" Atemu smirked. "Give up calling him the 'mutt'?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, yet Atemu noticed something strange about the young man. He immediately stopped laughing. "Care to take a walk?"

Kaiba simply nodded. He locked his motorcycle next to Atemu's. Slowly, they walked around Domino's streets. First, neither talked. They simply basked in each other's troubles, for both knew they were more alike than they were willing to admit.

It was hours later. After a quick stop at a local restaurant that Atemu broke the silence. "Kaiba."

"Yes."

"It's almost Christmas."

"I've noticed." Kaiba flicked his eyes over at looming Christmas tree standing in center square. It was covered with lights, ornaments, and a beautiful crystalline angel at the top.

"It's a perfect time to give the ones you care about something."

"Atemu." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Atemu quickly silenced Kaiba.

"Kaiba, love happens more than once, but true love only happens once. Don't be a fool." Atemu stated, yet as he spoke. His eyes appeared forlorn and distant. Slowly, he unlocked his motorcycle. His hands suddenly felt cold. His heart seemed to have shattered. Only then did he realize, how much that young boy meant to him…

"Atemu!"

The duel king turned. His eyes looked far away.

"I owe you one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!" An overly excited voice called out his name followed by a sea of 'shh'.

The teen looked up bewildered from his book. "Jounouchi-kun?"

A blonde mass of hair appeared in front of him. A wide grin appeared on his face. "You won't believe what just happened?"

"What?" Atemu looked down uninterestedly at his watch. He was going to the hospital soon to spend Christmas Eve with Yuugi.

"Seto just asked me out!"

"What?" Atemu's eyes widened before a smirk ceased his face.

"Well it was more of a 'you belong to me 'inu'', but what can you expect from that spoiled brat right?"

Atemu chuckled. He closed his tomb. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"Well, for some reason Seto wants to invite you to Christmas dinner at his mansion. Mokuba and Shizuka will be there. You know get away from the old man… the mansion with … Anzu gone and all." Jounouchi added quickly.

"Oh," Atemu fumbled with his books. "I can't. I promised Yuugi I'd spend Christmas with him."

"The kid you're babysitting?" Jounouchi asked mortified. "Why?"

"I'm not babysitting him, Jounouchi." Atemu snapped. "He's a cool kid okay." With that the teen disappeared from the library leaving an utterly confused Jounouchi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!" Yuugi bounded for him as he entered Yuugi's room. The boy seemed extraordinarily happy. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Yuugi." Atemu smiled. "I got you something."

Yuugi's eyes widened as the teen pulled out a large box. It had taken Atemu forever to get the box screened at security. At first, he was afraid the persistent and annoying doctor wouldn't let him bring in Yuugi's gift. "You didn't have to Atemu-kun." Yuugi blushed.

"It's Christmas." Atemu shrugged his shouldered. Yuugi nodded. He shyly took the box out of Atemu's hands.

"Oh! I want you meet some people." Only then did Atemu realize the normally quiet room was filled with the sounds of talking adults, and one seemed very familiar.

Atemu chuckled as Yuugi dragged him into the dining room. There sitting around a normally empty table were three adults. They like Atemu were dressed in sanitation suits. Two seemed to be in their early thirties while the last was around sixty. "Atemu-kun! I want you to meet my parents and Jii-chan!"

"Sugoroku-san?" Atemu's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered where he had met that man.

"Atemu?" The elder man exclaimed.

"You know Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked confused.

"Yes, Yuugi. Atemu came to my shop months ago to buy a bunch of Duel Monsters Cards. Why didn't you tell me he is the one keeping you company Yuugi?"

"So you're Mazaki's heir." A different voice stated. It was the young man, Yuugi's father. His voice seemed to slice through the air as he spoke. It set chills through Atemu's spine.

"Yes Mutou-san." Atemu bowed.

"You must know us then. I own Kame Corp."

"Dear, please don't scare the poor boy." Atemu felt his hair stand on ends. Yuugi's mother had the highest pitched voice he had ever heard before. She reminded Atemu of a strict teacher he once had.

Yet he seemed not to acknowledge his wife's wishes. "So you're marrying Anzu, your sister?"

"She's not my biological sister, Mutou-san," Atemu quickly added.

"Still, your sister." The man clicked his lips. He tapped the ends of his chopsticks on his bowl.

Atemu noticed Yuugi giving him 'I'm so sorry' look across the table. Atemu simply shrugged it away.

"Duel King huh?"

"Yes, Mutou-san."

"Taking over the company."

"Yes, Mutou-san."

"Your sister, Anzu, is in America?"

"Yes, Mutou-san."

The questions seemed endless. Atemu wasn't sure whether he despised Yuugi's father more or his mother who possessed that shrill voice. As he watched Yuugi give them a hug, Atemu wondered how they could have possibly be Yuugi's parents. Yuugi was completely different from his parents. He had all the attributes his parents were lacking.

As the door closed, Yuugi turned around. He bowed his head. Atemu could clearly tell his face was flushed red. "Sorry. My parents… are…"

"It's okay Yuugi." Atemu stated. He popped down on the couch and to hand Yuugi his present.

"They're away a lot. They live in America."

"Yuugi really…"

"You don't like them do you? I saw it in your eyes," Yuugi continued.

"Yuugi…"

"I hate it when they get like that. They always ask questions. It ruins everything."

"Yuugi!"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. My dad's the same way. They're our parents. What can we do but love them and hate them right?" Atemu questioned. He lightly poked Yuugi's nose causing the boy to smile.

"Yeah."

"Now open my gift."

Yuugi nodded. He sat down next to Atemu and quickly tore open the box. The contents inside were strange… "Clothes? Leather? A belt?" Yuugi blinked.

"Oh crap!" Atemu's eyes widened in mock horror. "I brought the wrong box. That must be the stuff Anzu sent me."

"It's interesting."

"You like it?" Atemu asked… a hint of longing in his voice.

"I think I would… like it on you more though." Yuugi whispered. As the words left his lips, he suddenly realized what he had said. "I…"

Yuugi looked up. His face flushed red, and slowly Atemu leaned closer. Their faces inches apart.

"Yuugi…"

"Yes."

"What do you dream of?" Atemu whispered. His words dropped. It slowly became huskier.

"I…" Yuugi whispered.

"Tell me, please." Atemu muttered.

"To escape."

**-TBC-**

**Author's Note:** What you guys think? Feedback please?


	5. Chapter 4: A New Path

**Chapter 4:**

**A New Path**

Atemu shifted nervously in his seat. A bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate, her favorite, were lying beside him in the taxi seat. In his hand was small piece of paper, her address. Atemu looked out at New York City's twinkling lights. The sounds of a vibrant city emphasized on this day. The sounds of rambunctious, drunken fools wandered the streets.

"We're here," the gruff taxi driver stated.

Atemu felt his breath hitch. He glanced out at the building the cab had pulled in front of. It was strange building built from bricks. The sides seemed to be flaking. There was a small fountain in the entrance. Some of the windows had lights blinking on and off. He never imagined her to live in such a place. Atemu stuffed a handful of American dollars in the driver's hands. The man simply tipped his hat.

"Happy New Year!"

Atemu simply nodded. He slammed the door just a little too hard. He fidgeted in his leather jacket. He drew a deep breath before walking into the building. A lobby lit with Christmas lights appeared before him.

"Hello sir," an energetic American spoke. Atemu glanced over at her. It was a young, pretty little thing although she seemed thoroughly bored. Looking out at the streets of New York City, Atemu couldn't blame her. He merely let out a small smile. He glanced down at the paper with her apartment number. "Can I help you sir?"

Atemu discovering that the flimsy piece of paper would do him no good walked over to the girl. "Yeah," Atemu began in his broken English. "I am looking for Mazaki Anzu?"

"Anzu Mazaki?" the girl switched the order of the name.

"Yes."

"What relationship do you have with her?" the girl asked. She looked down at her nails, a little disappointed that he wasn't single.

"I am her brother, Mazaki Atemu."

Immediately the girl looked up. A smile glazed her lips. "Oh! She's not here right now, but if you want … we could go out for… coffee?"

Atemu blinked, a little taken back. American girls seemed more desperate than the fan girls at his school. "I'm sorry, but I have decline."

The girl pouted. She inched followed. Atemu immediately stepped back. "Really ma'am, no. I'm already engaged," Atemu stated, a little too spitefully. He looked down at his bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolate slashed in his bag.

"I really don't mind," the girl muttered.

Atemu sighed before walking away. _So much for help._ "Bitch," he muttered under his breath. It took him a while to locate an elevator and even longer to figure out which floor Anzu's apartment was. He wondered what she would think seeing him there. He had decided to surprise her. It had been a while since they had last talked on the phone. She said she was busy with her school work and her dancing. She tried out for a small part at the local theatre and got the part.

Only as Atemu reached Anzu's door did he remember what that annoying girl at the front desk had said to him. She wasn't there, and there was no way Atemu could get into Anzu's room. He sighed. A little annoyed at the sound of the cracking of fireworks in Time's Square. It wasn't even midnight, and the Americans were already getting rallied up.

Atemu dropped his large cargo bag on the nearby bench. He placed his now near wilted flowers by his bag before falling onto the bench. He closed his eyes suddenly realizing how tired he was. The long trip to America had taken longer than he expected. He flexed his arms. They still felt sore, and slowly sleep overcame him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of giggling jerked Atemu awake. It was a familiar voice. He blinked, reaching for his bag. His hands quickly slip away.

"Mmm," a girl feebly whined. She reached for her pouch which is hanging freely from her arm.

"Shh," the boy muttered. He blocked her movements before quickly captured the girl in a full on kiss. She melted in his arms.

She giggled, pushing him away. "Otogi, please. Not in the hallway," she muttered. She blinked shyly. Her cheeks were flushed plink.

"Why Love?"

"You really are a tease," she muttered. She placed a hand over the boy's lips. He grinned, watching her unlock the door. A sly smile overcame his face; he picked up his girlfriend swinging her into the room.

The door swung close.

Unbeknownst to the girl and the boy, they had a spectator that night.

Atemu stood stunned. His mouth widened… mixed emotions ran through his body. He had never expected she would cheat on him. _Weren't they engaged? Weren't they supposed to get married soon?_

The celebrations and cheers outside seemed like a mockery as Atemu ran out the hotel.

His only evidence left behind was a broken, wilted bouquet of roses, Anzu's favorite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!"

Kaiba blinked confused. His hands fell from his door knob. A beaten young man stood before him. He was soaking wet. A small tremor crossed his body. His eyes looked red from crying. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"She's been cheating on me."

Kaiba's eyes widened before quickly narrowed. He took Atemu's bag from him and gently pulled his friend into the mansion. It was a silent walk to the living room. The servants had long gone to bed. Mokuba was asleep. The mansion was quiet. It gave off a strange, holy glow. Kaiba lit a few candles instead of turning on the lights. He watched Atemu collapse like a mold of jelly on his couch. He sighed before brushing back a piece of his bangs.

He watched Atemu stare into oblivion before walking into the living room. Minutes later he returned with a tray filled with dessert and tea. Atemu looked as if he hadn't moved. He was still staring at the far wall as Kaiba laid down the tray. He poured two cups his tea. "Here." He nudged the young duel king. The boy made no movement. Kaiba sighed. He was more stubborn and lost than Jounouchi was.

A small smile escaped Kaiba's lips. It was calm, collected smile… not one mixed with arrogance. It was genuine. He stuffed the steaming cup into Atemu's hand. The other seemed to have registered the heat. He looked at Kaiba… even that looked fall away as he took a deep sip of the tea. Normally sweet, it suddenly tasted very bitter to Atemu.

It was hours later, just before dawn broke, after trays of dessert and pots of tea, Atemu seemed to have calmed down.

"She cheated on me, Seto."

"Shouldn't you feel happy?"

"Happy?" Atemu looked up horrified. "She's my fiancée!"

Kaiba grunted. He nearly choked into his tea. "Uh huh."

"She's my sister."

"Uh huh," Kaiba sat the cup down. He crossed his legs watching Atemu fall back into silence.

And slowly, for reasons unknown to either Kaiba or Atemu, they began to spend more time together. Sometimes at odd hours of the night, Atemu would come knocking at Kaiba's door. The young man would always let him in. He would bring out a tray of tea and desserts, and the two would sit together in Kaiba's living room. Sometimes they would talk about the day's happenings, their lives or sometimes… nothing.

And slowly those meetings became more and more frequent… as winter turned to spring and with it the final year of high school. Finally it was time for Anzu to return from her year long trip to America.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu watched anxiously from his bedroom window for signs of the family car pulling in. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. A half-finished tomb on Egyptian mythology was lying beside him. He wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if Anzu even knew he had seen her with that man that night. He wondered if their parents knew. He shuddered just thinking about their father's wrath. What he would say if he knew… the reputation of the company, their engagement, the upcoming wedding…

Atemu couldn't divulge any longer as the limo pulled to the mansion. He watched from his window as Anzu emerged. She was dressed elegantly… a white coat and a small pouch dangled from her slim arms.

Atemu felt his breath hitch. She looked stunning.

"That which we do…"

He left his room and slowly walked into the morning room where he knew Anzu would be to catch up with their parents. He lingered in the corridor. The sounds of laughter filled the room. He suddenly never felt more alone.

"Young master come say hello to the young mistress."

Atemu cringed. It was a servant.

"Atemu," Masaki-sama called. Atemu gulped. He tugged at his shirt collar before walking into the room.

"Otousan, Okaasan, Anzu, was your trip pleasant?" Atemu questioned… a hint of stoic present in his words. He eyed Anzu. The girl immediately fidgeted. She dropped her pouch.

"Gomen," Anzu muttered. She felt her cheeks flush red. She looked up at her brother. He was dressed in a white shirt with a blue cotton vest. A pair of brown khakis, it was an outfit she had never imagined him in. "I'm little tired." She fumbled.

"Yes dear, do sleep. We're have one of the servants wake you up for dinner."

"Thank you, Okaasan." Anzu stood up. She glanced over at Atemu. The boy stepped back as she crossed the room and left the morning room. Their eyes never met. Both felt too guilty and too awkward to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the week Anzu and Atemu continued avoiding each other. After living together for so long, both knew the other's sleeping and eating habits and simply avoided any confrontation. Even in class, they both had separate friends, so they didn't have to speak.

Yet, as the wedding neared, Atemu knew they couldn't go through life avoiding each other.

That night, after a long visit with Yuugi, he waited for her in the kitchen.

"Anzu."

"Oh, Niisama," Anzu stated curtly.

"Can we talk?"

Anzu nodded. She dropped her keys and walked over to her brother. "You won your tournament?"

"Yeah… still Duel King," Atemu commented. He forced out a chuckle. "How was… New York?"

"Fine."

"Seto and Jounouchi-kun are together."

"Oh. Good for them."

"Yeah."

"Niisama."

"Anzu."

An embarrassed chuckle.

"You do want to marry me?"

Another laugh.

Anzu looked away. Atemu followed suit. "I… I got a lot of homework to do."

"Yeah."

"Could we…"

"Talk about this later?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun!"

A smile appeared on Atemu's lips as Yuugi ran over to him. "Guess what Atemu-kun?"

"What?" Atemu smiled. He loved Yuugi's innocence and energy.

"Jii-chan gave me a new game! He wants me to try it out!"

"Oh."

"Uh huh. He says it's an ancient game from Egypt."

"Egypt?"

"Yep! From Ancient Egypt, it's called Senet."

"Senet… huh?" Atemu nodded as Yuugi dragged him into his room.

"Yep, see!" Yuugi pointed to a game board on the floor. He watched Atemu sit down and fondled with the dice.

"How do we play?"

"Err… I don't know." Yuugi admitted sheepishly. "Jii-chan wants me to figure it out, but the instructions are written in a really weird language."

"Hieroglyphics?" Atemu questioned.

"Yeah, those?" Yuugi blinked. "How do you know?"

"Here, let me try." Atemu took the game's top from Yuugi. He felt his heart flicker as their fingers touched. Despite being under a suit, he suddenly felt very hot. He quickly engrossed himself in reading the box. Minutes later Atemu smiled. "It's an easy game to play."

"You… you understood it?"

"Yeah, I've read hieroglyphics all my life. It's like a second language to me. I love Ancient Egypt."

Yuugi bit his lips. He looked down shyly. "Then you should be an Egyptologist or an archeologist!"

Atemu chuckled. He ruffled Yuugi's bangs before dropping the box. "You're funny Yuugi."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be those things."

"Why?"

"One, I have to run Mazaki Corp. when I graduate. Two, no college in Egypt would want me."

Yuugi bit his lips. "Well, Jii-chan always told me if you try hard enough, you'll get it!" Atemu laughed. Yuugi looked so cute when he tried to sound serious.

"You're amusing Yuugi."

"Well…" Suddenly seeing Atemu gaze down at him and his red eyes boring deep into his soul, Yuugi felt a warm twinge in his heart. He felt as if a sea of butterflies suddenly morphed from their cocoon forms. He bent his head down and blushed. "I'd want you!" Yuugi suddenly shouted. His face turned red. Immediately he ran out the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

Leaving a very stunned Atemu.

Yuugi didn't emerge from the bathroom for the rest of the meeting. Seeing that his oxygen level was running low, Atemu left Yuugi's suite. Hearing Atemu leave, Yuugi slowly emerged. His face was still red. He felt his heart beating profusely. He clinched his shirt. The strange feeling of Atemu's bearing down at him, his tender smile. It took Yuugi's breath away.

The strange mixture of feelings stayed with Yuugi as he fell into an uneventful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A thoroughly confused Atemu walked into his bedroom. Yuugi's strange words had left a small ounce of fleeting hope in his heart.

He reached of his cup of tea as he turned on his laptop. He surfed the net… his mind still elsewhere.

_You should be an Egyptologist or an Archeologist._

_I'd want you._

The night passed on.

At midnight, a tired Atemu realized he had just set out an application to Cairo UV.

He stared at his screen. An overly cheerful Black Magician Girl was waving a 'message sent' flag as she paraded around his screen. "Damn," Atemu muttered. His only consolation was that he knew he would never be accepted.

Yet deep down, strangely enough…

He almost wished he would get an acceptance letter just to prove he had the capability to form his own future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did what?" Jounouchi's mouth was wide open. A half empty cup of tapioca was held in mid-air. He was currently sitting on Kaiba's lap. The young man seemed just as intrigued, yet unlike his boyfriend he hid his surprise better.

"I sent an application to Cairo UV." Atemu stated simply.

"Why?" Jounouchi, who didn't have an established future like as his best friend and boyfriend, couldn't apprehend Atemu's dislike about someday running Mazaki Corp.

"I don't know."

Kaiba scoffed.

"What about Mazaki Corp? Aren't you the heir? Someday you're going to be Seto's rival?"

"I'm already Kaiba-kun's rival Jounouchi-kun."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. He playfully flicked Kaiba's arms away. "So why man?"

"I guess I just want to prove something to myself."

Kaiba scoffed again, for unlike his dense boyfriend. Kaiba had a small inkling what might have prompted Atemu to apply.

And slowly the weeks went by. The first sign of spring disappearing became apparent when the cherry trees stopped blossoming. The weather was getting warmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet, Yuugi didn't know that. He sighed. His face still flushed from his time with Atemu. He hugged his Silent Swordman doll, his real Christmas present from Atemu, tightly. He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Yuugi."

The boy looked up startled. He blinked. The blinding lights turned on. An elder man, Sugoroku, walked into the room. "Jii-chan!" Yuugi grinned. He immediately climbed out of his bed and wrapped his arms around his grandfather. Feeling his grandfather's warmth, Yuugi trembled… it wasn't the same. To the astonishment of the elder man, Yuugi began to sob.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Sugoroku questioned. The boy continued sobbing. It took a while for Sugoroku to calm his hysterical grandson down. "Are you hurt? Did the medication go down wrong? Should I call for the doctor?"

Yuugi shook his head, now more placid. He hugged his doll tightly. His face was red; his actions suddenly flooded back. "No… I…" Yuugi hiccupped. "Jii-chan… I'm scared?"

"Yuugi," Sugoroku muttered. He lightly rubbed the boy's back. "Did the doctors say something?"

"What…" Yuugi's eyes widened. He glanced back. "No, Jii-chan it's not that. It's… it's…" Yuugi looked down quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I have a strange feeling in my heart…"

Sugoroku's eyes widened. "Should I tell the doctors?"

Yuugi feebly shook his head. He clinched his shirt, muttering under his breath. "Jii-chan…"

The old man blinked. He watched his grandson fall back onto his bed. His face seemed flushed. A small, coy smile slowly formed upon his lips. "Yuugi." The boy looked up tentatively. His face still half buried in his pillow. "I think it's time we have that man-to-man talk."

Yuugi blinked. "Why?"

The old man smiled, and for once in a long time the wrinkles surrounding his eyelids seemed to have decreased. "There will be a day, a very ordinary day, when you look into the eyes of someone, and suddenly you realize. You want to spend the rest of your life with. Your hearts starts pounding. You think you're sick. You feel like something has morphed in your stomach..." The old man stopped, tentatively watching Yuugi's expression.

Hesitantly Yuugi nods. "It's not sickness Yuugi. It's something very special. It's called…love."

_Love?_

A forbidden… love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And slowly and tragically, summer dissolved into mid autumn and finally winter. The streets of Domino were covered in masses of white. The stores and lamp posts were decked with holly and reefs for the upcoming holiday.

Atemu sighed. He rubbed his hands together. He sighs. He dares not look back at the hospital. Like always, his body took him to Seto's mansion. "Damn," Atemu hissed. The day's events were still playing backwards and backwards in his mind.

The fleeting touch of his hands on his own, the small, tentative smile, and those amethyst eyes, Atemu felt mesmerized. His heart pounded twice as hard when he was with Yuugi, yet Yuugi was so young… so innocent… and so sickly … ill.

"Atemu-kun."

"Seto." Atemu acknowledged as the young CEO stuffed a cup of bitter coffee in his trembling hands. Seto merely grunted as he took a seat across from Atemu.

"You're wedding coming up.

"Yeah."

"Parents' excited?"

Atemu snorted.

"Anzu will make a pretty wife."

"Beauty cannot substitute love."

This time it was Seto's time to snort. "I see the shrimp hasn't left your mind."

"Yuugi."

"Yeah, yeah Yuu- gi." Seto sounded out the boy's name particularly sarcastically. "Isn't he… sick? Never left the hospital?"

"So the doctors say. Who knows, doctors know stuff like that."

Kaiba choked. "I see you doubt the medical community as much as I do, saying Duel Monsters aren't harmless. HA!"

Atemu merely rolled his eyes. Battle City's gruesome and unappealing dueling challenges still left a mark in his mind… one that he doubt would ever go away. "Well Atemu-kun. I have a proposition for you. I know a guy who just came here from Kyoto. His father's on my archeology team. The boy's into the occult and magic… stuff out of the norm…" Atemu immediately opened his mouth to protest. "He's also a skilled scientist. He can do and understands medical tests. If you don't trust those half-brains at Domino Hospital, get a sample of the shrimp's blood and give it to him, Bakura Ryou."

"Kai…"

The young CEO merely smirked. He slid a small piece paper into Atemu's hands.

The rest of the visit concluded in silence.

_Bakura_ _Ryou…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atemu-kun."

_Yuugi's_ _smile…_

Atemu sighed as he left Yuugi's suite once again. Only this time, instead of heading straight for the elevator, he headed for what he remembered as the lab, the only one on this floor that according to some of the doctors held Yuugi's medicine. Atemu prayed that they had taken a blood sample, and much to his luck. Sitting on top of the counter, was a roll of blood vials all marked with the words 'Mutou Yuugi'.

Days soon turned to weeks. Atemu grew more and more anxious as the weeks started winding down to his wedding. Bakura still hadn't called him back with the test results.

While his house was full of wedding planners, flowers, caterers, and decorations, Atemu grew more and more bitter. He and Anzu still hadn't had a civil conversation since her homecoming. They only got as far as having dinner together.

Slowly, he began to wonder if Anzu truly loved him or if her heart with still with that man she was with that night.

Only with Yuugi was Atemu truly happy. He noticed how he started staying longer. Sometimes he even got a second or third oxygen tank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuugi." Atemu muttered. The other looked up. His eyes fogged with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"A… Atemu-kun…" Yuugi clenched back his tears. Stunned, Atemu felt Yuugi's body collapse onto his own. The boy grabbed Atemu's suit. His body began to tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"Y… you're getting married soon. Then… then it's… good-bye."

Only then did Atemu realize the implications of Yuugi's words. He suddenly realized. He would be graduating soon and after the wedding he would be running Masaki Corp and that would mean no more visits with Yuugi.

"I!" Yuugi looked up his amethyst eyes livid. "I want to see to your world! Please Atemu… let me see your world once. A day in your world … I would gladly die to see."

_Yuugi_…

"I…"

"Please Atemu-kun."

Atemu felt his voice cracking. He couldn't say no despite knowing the implications. As he answered Yuugi, he felt his soul cracking. "O…okay. I'll take you outside."

He was so … selfish.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Feedback please?


	6. Chapter 5: Turning Point

**A/N:** After almost 5 years I've decided to continue with this fic. I have finally become inspired to complete it. Unfortunately, the originally beginning of this chapter was lost due to the great computer crash of '08. My writing style has also changed over the years hence the mood of this fic will be different. I hope you guys enjoy the third to last chapter of A Time to Dance.

**Chapter 5:**

**Turning Point**

It would be weeks later from the day that Atemu made that fateful promise to Yuugi before he was able to keep it. True to Yuugi's nature, the boy held no grudge and simply pretended that the day never occurred. They would spend their days playing with the wide assortment of games that Yuugi's grandfather provided the boy to beta test.

It wasn't until late spring just days before his pending wedding to Anzu and final days with Yuugi that Atemu brought up Yuugi's wish again. Bakura still hadn't responded with a definite answer. His only response was that these things take time. Unfortunately, he could no longer wait, for he knew if he didn't act soon there would be no more time. For as much as he dreaded the approaching nuptial, Anzu seemed to bask in the preparations and was frequently teasing him about how far his jaw would drop when he saw her in her wedding dress. It seems that her initial reaction to seeing him had faded away, and she never brought up the subject of that night with Otogi.

"Yuugi, tomorrow I'm taking you to see the outside world," Atemu stated as if it was the simplistic thing in the world. Yuugi looked up from his duel monster cards. His amethyst eyes wide from shock.

"Really?" The boy whispered.

"Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Atemu was on pins and needles. Although he had promised Yuugi he would take him to see the outside world, he wasn't sure if his plan would work. It was a daring plan. Over the past few weeks he had observed the hospital staffs' daily routines. They would only come into Yuugi's room in the morning and at night to deliver his medicine. The rest of the time the floor was relatively empty. As long as he could sneak Yuugi out of the hospital and return him before night fall they would never know anything.

There was the other question of whether Yuugi was actually sick. Despite the fact that the entire hospital staff was convinced Yuugi was constantly on death's door never in the two years had they known each other had he actually seen Yuugi sick much less cough. Unfortunately, he couldn't wait for Bakura's answer. Although that didn't mean Atemu wasn't careful. He had stolen a germ mask and a bottle of Yuugi's medicine just in case.

"Nii-sama," Anzu's voice drew him from the depth of his thoughts.

Atemu looked up startled. "Yes."

"I was asking whether you want a white or a black tux."

"Oh." Atemu simply shrugged.

Anzu sighed. "Nii-sama at least pretend to be more excited. I know guys are never into the whole wedding preparations, but you seem positively bored. Don't you want to get married?"

Atemu looked back blankly. It was a question he often asked himself lately. It was also a question he had no answer to. "White."

"Huh?"

"The white tux," with that Atemu left the sitting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you weren't coming," Yuugi immediately stated when Atemu appeared in his bedroom. The young boy wasn't wearing pajamas like he usually was. Instead he was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. It looked a size too small, but Atemu didn't bother to comment.

"Now why would you think that?" Atemu asked a little hurt.

"Because… because it all seems like a dream." Yuugi stated.

Atemu laughed. "Unfortunately the outside world isn't all that … dreamlike." He ended his sentence with a longing tint. Hoping the younger boy wouldn't notice, he immediately tapped the younger boy's nose. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Yuugi's smile widened.

Sneaking Yuugi out of his room was easier than he had expected. The boy was giddy with excitement as Atemu led him down to the elevator that he took every day. His eyes widened as the elevator started to move, and Atemu tightly held the boy's hands. It wasn't until they reached the first floor that Atemu realized he still had his suit on. Yuugi's eyes widened as Atemu peeled off his suit. "What?" Atemu cocked his head.

Yuugi looked up timidly. "I… I've never seen anybody without that on." Atemu smiled... bitterly. It was a hard smile as he watched Yuugi stepped forward. "Can… I?"

"Can you what?"

"Touch you?" Yuugi asked shyly.

Atemu's breath hitched. Only then did he realize the implications of Yuugi's statement. For as much as this was Yuugi's first time touching another person's flesh, this would also be the first time Atemu had touched Yuugi. Atemu wasn't sure what to say, nor was he sure if allowing Yuugi to see the outside world was a wise decision. As much as his heart told him nothing was wrong with Yuugi, he also didn't know what he would do if Yuugi actually got sick. Atemu's mind wanted to abandon that foul hearty plan, zip up his suit and take Yuugi back into the room. It wasn't too late. Nobody knew they were missing. They could even spend the rest of the day playing some game. Yuugi would understand, and tomorrow… tomorrow they would laugh about their almost escape. But his heart won out. "Of course." Yuugi moved closer. Timidly, he poked the other in the arm and immediately drew back startled. "What?"

"You're human," was all Yuugi could say. Atemu blinked confused. "I mean… I thought people from the outside would feel… different." Atemu couldn't help but laugh at the statement. When the elevator door opened, Atemu led Yuugi though the back door and into the parking lot. There his motorcycle was parked.

"You have a motorcycle." Yuugi stated.

"Yep. I was never into cars. My old man hates it though." Atemu walked over and took out two helmets. He helped Yuugi into his. As he touched Yuugi's bangs he was surprised by how soft the boy's hair felt. As he helped Yuugi onto the seat and told him to grab on Atemu. He suddenly felt weak when he felt Yuugi's arms around his waist. Yuugi felt so warm. His breath smelled of strawberry and honey. It took all of Atemu's might not to crash the motorcycle as he pulled out of the garage. He heard Yuugi's sounds of wonderment as he drove through the streets of Domino. He didn't go as fast as he normally did. Instead he went slow and frequently pointed out important buildings and landmarks to the other.

As much as Atemu wanted to take Yuugi to all the shops that they passed there was one place he wanted to take Yuugi first. It was also the reason that he had chosen today to take Yuugi outside. Atemu pulled the motorcycle to a stop at Domino Park. Yuugi's eyes widened as Atemu led him though the park. His eyes sparkled as the beautiful cherry blossoms and laughed at the croaking of the bullfrogs. It wasn't until Atemu led him to the center of the park that Yuugi broke out into a wide grin. "Duel Monsters," Yuugi whispered. Atemu nodded. Today was Domino's annual duel monsters convention. Hordes of fans around Japan gathered for the weeklong festivities with today being the final day and when the Duel Monsters tournament was held. For the past four years, Atemu had won the competition. He had brought Yuugi because he had a secret suspicion that the younger boy could actually challenge his title.

XXXXXXX

Yuugi's face was flushed red from the warm spring breeze as he dragged Atemu from booth to booth. Atemu could only watch bemused at Yuugi's expression when he saw the large stands filled with duel monster cards or the people dressed as different types of duel monsters. Yuugi had initially been afraid to approach the dressed up duel monsters. It wasn't until Atemu insisted that one of the characters remove his 'head' that Yuugi would walk close enough to say hi before quickly running back to Atemu's side.

"Silent Swordsman and Black Magician, your favorite cards Atemu-kun!" Yuugi stated pointing at a mint edition of the Black Magician card. "And Kuribo!"

"Kuribo, that card has caused me more pain than any other card." Yuugi looked up to see who the foreign voice belonged to. A man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes was staring back at him. A blonde boy with a much kinder face was leaning against him. He seemed a little embarrassed. Yuugi peered as the two. They seemed more friendly with each other than two simple friends

"You mean wounded your ego, Kaiba?" Atemu japed. "Kaiba, Jounouchi… this is Yuugi."

"Yuu…gi," Kaiba's eyes widened. He looked over at Atemu. A silent question that lost from both Jounouchi and Yuugi was exchanged. Atemu simply shrugged.

"So you're that boy Atemu keeps talking about," Jounouchi commented. "You like Duel Monsters too?"

"Oh yes! I play Atemu-kun all the time. Jii-chan gives me all the newest cards! Do you play Duel Monsters too?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course, I'm third best in Japan," Jounouchi bragged. Yuugi's eyes widened, a small 'o' formed around his mouth.

"Ooh, you're the guy Kaiba called 'inu'!" Yuugi stated innocently. Jounouchi immediately glared at Kaiba causing Kaiba to smirk and Atemu to chuckle. Yuugi, completely lost by the interaction, simply stared confused.

"Well Inu and I here got to go set up the duel tournament. See you later Atemu, Yuugi." Kaiba smirked as he dragged Jounouchi away. The other was still fluming. Yuugi blinked. Atemu mouthed a simple 'you don't want to know', and Yuugi immediately brightened remembering what Kaiba had said.

"Duel tournament?"

"Yep, that's why I brought you here. The convention ends with a friendly duel tournament without the holograms and high-tech technology. Simple, hard surface round robin tournament… interested?"

Yuugi looked down casted. "B…but I didn't bring my…"

"But I did," Atemu reached his coat pocket and produced a brand new belt with a small black clip on holder for duel cards. "Thought it's time you join the ranks of the duelists." Yuugi beamed. This time without hesitation he immediately wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist. Atemu felt his breath hitch at the feel of Yuugi's flesh against his leather. The boy smelled of apples and honey. It reminded him of holidays and better times. "You're the best Atemu-kun!" Yuugi looked up. Only then did he remember he was outside and not in the confines of his rooms. He immediately blushed and pulled away. "Sorry."

Atemu coughed meekly as he handed Yuugi the belt which the boy immediately latched around his waist. "Ready to see the rest of Domino?"

Yuugi nodded eagerly.

XXXXXXXXX

They ate lunch at Burger World, a fast food place that had exploded with popularity over the years. Atemu bought Yuugi his first burger, French fries and strawberry milkshake. Yuugi's eyes are gone plate size when Atemu told him to eat with his fingers. Yuugi had been horrified. His parents didn't even let him eat sushi with bare hands. They claimed it was unsanitary and indecent.

It had taken much probing and firm confirmation that it was normal before Yuugi relented. Even then he had wrapped his burger with a napkin before biting into it. Atemu sighed though he guessed it was for the better. Yuugi looked up from his burger. His mouth covered in red and yellow splotches.

Atemu couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" Yuugi cocked his head… confused.

"Your face," Atemu reached over and lightly rubbed the boy's cheeks. When he pulled away, his fingers was covered in ketchup and mustard, Yuugi blushed. He immediately covered his mouth with napkins. Atemu smiled. He absentmindedly licked his fingers. Only then did he realize Yuugi staring at him. Atemu immediately wiped his fingers clean. "Soo… how you like your burger?"

"It's delicious!" Yuugi beamed. "American food is awesome!" Atemu chuckled.

XXXXXXXXX

They spent the rest of the afternoon before the duel tournament at different shops. He showed him clothing stores, food stores, book stores, toy stores… and finally the arcade where he had spent much of his middle school days attempting to get high scores on all the machines. He hadn't visited this particular arcade in ages and was curious on how many machines his name was next to the number one spot.

Yuugi's eyes had widened at the glistening lights, the insanely addicting music that allured young and old alike to spend their money. He had run around the arcade wanting to try everything. Atemu was glad he had grabbed handfuls of spare charge this morning. Initially he simply guided Yuugi on how to play the games. The young boy initially did very poor, and Atemu was afraid that Yuugi would soon be too dejected. But, Yuugi was a brilliant gamer. He knew from all the video games they had played over the years.

Like always Atemu's worry was for naught as Yuugi quickly found his edge. Slowly Atemu watched as the aliens on the screen began to decrease in number, and Yuugi's points climbed higher and higher.

"Atemu-kun," Yuugi voice cut through Atemu's thought. The older boy looked over. A large smile adorned Yuugi's face as he pointed to the ranking screen. "Look Atemu-kun I beat you and 'Kai'!" Atemu blinked as Yuugi's name flashed above his own. He was impressed. He had set that record years ago after many afternoons at the arcade. Atemu smirked as he walked over to machine next to Yuugi.

"I don't let defeat lightly Yuugi. Let's duel, your Dragon versus mine." Atemu smirked, and Yuugi grinned eagerly.

The arcade was filled with crowds of eager on lookers. Atemu grinned at the mass of people that had gathered around him and Yuugi. It seemed without meaning to the crowd had divided themselves. Some cheered for him while others cheered for Yuugi. The leaders were simple school boys, who probably spent more time at the arcades then on school work. He was once one of those boys… and Yuugi, Yuugi was still one of them. Maybe in a different world, he and Yuugi come have met differently, and they could have had years or even centuries together.

The shrill ring of Atemu's cell phone awoke him from his dream. "Atemu where are you? The tournament starts in thirty minutes," Jounouchi's voice cut through his cell. Atemu cringed. Jounouchi always had a loud voice.

"Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten."

"Forgotten! How can you forget about Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi seemed outraged. Atemu could only hasty promise Jounouchi that he would be there before the tournament started.

XXXXXXXXX

Duel Monsters fans around Domino could not believe the results of final match ups for the annual Domino City Duel Tournament. There were murderous eyes in the crowds from 'Kaiba fan girls'. They could not believe that a nameless boy had usurped their beloved Kaiba from the final match. While on the other hand, the boy's cuteness and innocence had gained him a large amount of supporters.

"Is this normal?" Yuugi blinked at the raging crowd as he pulled back a window blind. He quickly pulled back.

"In the world of rabid fan girls yes," Jounouchi commented. He was twirling a wine glass between two fingers. He glanced behind his shoulders to find a murderous Kaiba. Jounouchi sighed. "You beat Kaiba. He has tons of supporters."

"Sorry?" Yuugi said unsure.

Jounouchi waved the feeble apology away. "He's not used to losing to anyone besides Atemu."

"Did Atemu train you?" Kaiba asked. Yuugi blinked and quickly shook his head.

"My… my grandpa trained me. He would bring me Duel Monsters cards and strategy books for my birthday and for Christmas. Atemu-kun is the first person I've ever dueled."

"Ready to duel, Yuugi?" Atemu's voice echoed through the room. The automatic door revealed a smirking Atemu.

"You won?" Yuugi turned around. His smile crossed his lips.

"Of course," Atemu smirked. Jounouchi grinned. He hadn't seen Atemu so excited in years.

The last match of the tournament wasn't held in the traditional table top format. Kaiba like always had gone to extreme and had flown in a custom built arena for the event. It had taken a while before they could fit Yuugi with the new hologram device and even longer to teach him how to operate it. The rules were a little different, but Yuugi was eager to try new things. Kaiba could only sneer as Yuugi and Atemu entered the arena. Their names lit up the big screen. Where Yuugi's name was… should have been his name.

Although he couldn't be too resentful, Yuugi was a strong duelist. He had beaten his flawless new strategy that he was going to try on Atemu. Yuugi's silly "level up each turn" monsters were stronger than Kaiba had expected, and Yuugi's Marshy Marshmallow was as aggravating as Atemu's Kuribo.

"Duel start…"

XXXXXXXXX

As night fell on Domino City, Yuugi was already rubbing his eyes. Dinner had long ended. Atemu had taken them to a smaller park… one he visited years ago with his mother and father… before his father lost his job and his life became the way it was today. It was a small treasure hidden among the interlaced highways and old buildings. There was a small pond in the middle of the park. When he was little, his dad had taught him how to skip stones there. His mom would pack a picnic lunch, and they would eat in the meadow.

"I used to come here a lot with my parents."

"Mazaki-san?" Yuugi questioned.

Atemu shook his head. "My birth parents… in happier times." Yuugi glanced over at Atemu. The other seemed so far away. There was sadness in his eyes. One that Yuugi hated to see. Uncertain of what to do, Yuugi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Atemu. He shifted the other boy's head until it fit into the nook under his chin. It was an awkward position, but neither boy said anything. They sat like that for a long time… listening to the quiet chirping of crickets and the occasionally passing of stray car.

It was Yuugi who broke the silence. "Atemu-kun, thank you."

Atemu looked up at the other. There was a small smile on Yuugi's face. "For what?"

"Today… you showed me the world... something I never dreamt of seeing. I'll always remember today... and you."

The sound of Domino's bell tower tolled nine times, and Atemu cussed. He had completely lost track of time. He immediately stood up. "We got to go." Yuugi nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to Domino Hospital was a long one. Unlike before, Atemu drove like the wind. They blazed past buildings and down streets. He hurriedly pulled the motorcycle to the stop in the closest parking space.

Yuugi had noticed the other's anxiety was able to match the other's place. As they reached the entrance of Domino Hospital, Atemu instantly knew something was amiss. There were too many police cars parked outside. The front entrance was never so brightly lit. As the automatic door swung open to allow him passage, Atemu felt as if his life had just ended.

"Yuugi! Where have you been?"

TBC

**A/N:** Review please.


	7. Chapter 6: Farewell

**A/N:** Second to last chapter. Only the epilogue remains.

**Chapter 6:**

**Farewell**

A bottle of half emptied hard liquor and that morning's newspaper covered the kitchen counter in front of Atemu. His hair was uncombed and unruly. His shirt was horribly creased and equally stained. His eyes were blood shot.

A loud frantic pounding noise from the door awoke him from his half dazed sleep. He almost yelled for the butler to get the door until he remembered what he wasn't at Mazaki Mansion. He hadn't been home in days… not since that night. He vaguely remembered marching out the door and asking for a room at nearby hotel. The pounding continued. Atemu cursed. He pushed back from the table and stumbled to the door. He hoped it wasn't housekeeping. Instead, three lanky young men one of whom was the last person Atemu had expected to see were standing in the doorway.

"Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun, Bakura-san?" Atemu blinked.

The blonde immediately step forward. His nose turned upward. "You look awful."

Atemu blinked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here is the better question," Jounouchi stated. He walked forward and grabbed the unsteady Atemu around the waist. Atemu blinked confused.

"Bachelor party," Kaiba stated. He crossed his arms.

Atemu blinked. His eyes widened. "Although looking at the state you're in, you seemed to have partied without us," Jounouchi jokingly noted. He looked around the ramshackle hotel room.

Kaiba sighed. Jounouchi was never the brightest. He lightly pushed Jounouchi aside. Atemu turned as Kaiba entered the room. "Get us something to drink, inu."

"I'm not your servant," Jounouchi puffed up, yet he still complied. Atemu blinked as Jounouchi left the room. Atemu guessed that they had brought more drinks which were sitting in the car. Bakura coughed a little uneasily. Only then did Atemu notice that Bakura was holding two large envelopes. Bakura fidgeted a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

Atemu blinked. "Are those… the…"

"Yeah." He held one of the envelopes out. Atemu hesitated to take the envelope. A week ago he would have given anything to see the contents in the envelope. Just now as Bakura presented them to him; Atemu did not know whether he wanted to know. When Atemu didn't take it, Bakura lightly stuffed into his hand. He stepped back. "And then there's this," Bakura stated holding a much larger and fatter envelop. "My father is on the admissions committee for Cairo UV. He figured you would want this now," Bakura stated sympathetically. Atemu blinked; his face still blank. Bakura pressed the envelope in his hand. He bit his lips when Atemu didn't move to open either envelope. "I, I better go." Bakura turned.

"Wait," a word left Atemu's lips before he had realized he had spoken. Bakura turned around. "Thank you." Bakura nodded before disappearing.

"Well," Kaiba's voice cut through the silent hotel room. Only then did Atemu realize that Kaiba was still in the room and had witnessed the exchange. Atemu turned around. "Are you going to open them?"

Atemu sighed. He collapsed on the couch beside Kaiba. The envelopes were still in his hand. "What's the point? I'm marrying Anzu tomorrow. I've been banned from seeing Yuugi ever again. The contents of these letters don't matter anymore. I'll be CEO of Mazaki Corp. after tomorrow." Kaiba sighed. Atemu noticed a look of genuine sympathy appeared on Kaiba's face.

"You're a grown man. You have a choice. I know what it means to not have a choice. My position was the same as yours with Kaiba Corp. Turns out I was meant to run a corporation while you…"

The sounds of Jounouchi running into the room with box full of liquor cut off Kaiba's words. "Let's party!" Jounouchi grinned oblivious to the cold atmosphere in the room.

A small smile escaped Atemu's lips. He dropped the envelopes on the table. The contents could wait. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later a drunk Atemu helped an equally drunk Kaiba carry Jounouchi to Kaiba's waiting limo. Once both Kaiba and Jounouchi were in the car, Atemu reached for the door to the close it. Kaiba pulled on the other's arm. "You can still change your future." Atemu's hand slid from the car door. He watched as the limo disappeared down Domino's streets. He stood on the street for a long while. It wasn't until much later when the first rays of sunlight peaked through the roof tops of the hotel that Atemu stumbled back into the room.

The two large envelopes glared back at him. He cursed and picked one up. The loud rip of paper from paper echoed throughout the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu didn't remember dressing himself or walking to the hotel where the wedding ceremony was taking place. He vaguely remembered a string of flashes that he assumed were the media that had gathered for pre-wedding photos. He only remembered being saved when a strong arm grabbed him.

"Man, I never knew best man duties were this difficult." Jounouchi blinked and then cringed when he heard the loud thud that followed. His eyes widened when he noticed that Atemu had collapsed on the floor. Only then did Jounouchi notice the mismatched buttons on the other's shirt and the crooked tie. "Anzu will murder us both if she sees you like this," Jounouchi hissed. He immediately dragged the unconscious Atemu onto a bench and then pulled out his cellphone.

Within moments Kaiba appeared with a bottle of smelling salts. "I see you can't do anything without me." Jounouchi shook his head before pressing the bottle in front of Atemu's nose. Immediately the other jerked awake, his eyes were redder than normal. "Whhat?" Atemu moaned. His breath was saturated with alcohol. He blinked. As Jounouchi and Kaiba's forms became clearer, a simple 'fuck' left his lips.

"Get him some coffee and whatever breakfast pastry is available," Kaiba immediately stated.

Jounouchi blinked. "Coffee?"

"Yes, he's going to need the caffeine." Jounouchi blinked. He was worried about his friend, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Kaiba knew more than he was saying. '_Old habits die hard_," Jounouchi thought as he left the room. The moment the door closed, Kaiba immediately slapped Atemu on the cheek. Atemu groaned. He blinked again as if he didn't recognize Kaiba.

"When I started my relationship with Katsuya, the board wanted to replace me. They couldn't accept a nonstrategic marriage. Only then did I realize the importance of Kaiba Corp. The future isn't static; you can still change it."

"Kai…Kaiba-kun?"

"There was a time when I thought we would be business rivals in addition to dueling rival." Kaiba looked over at Atemu and simply nodded. A small smile appeared on Atemu's face. He too nodded. It would be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu watched as the guests started showing up at two thirty. Most of the guests were his father's high class friends. Very few of Atemu and Anzu's friends were invited. He was glad Jounouchi was his best man. He was glad his father had not insisted on a more strategic best man.

When the music started playing, and Anzu appeared in her long flowing white dress with a bouquet of red roses, the years seemed to have disappeared. She seemed to float towards him. Her face was radiant and beautiful. She seemed genuinely happy. Atemu smiled. The past few days' events seemed to have disappeared.

However when the ceremony started, Atemu's smile slowly turned into a frown. Anzu, who all her life was sensible and aware of her surroundings, immediately noticed. She touched Atemu's arm. The other looked up. He seemed so sad.

"Do you?"

"I… Anzu."

The girl nodded; a small bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "I know. I have always known."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been more honest."

"Me too."

And Atemu fled…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He did not know how he ended up at Domino Hospital. When he saw the words, he felt as if all the strength had disappeared from him inside of him. He never considered what he was going to say. He even wondered if they would let him enter the hospital again, or if they had installed sensors to alert the guards of his presence.

But when stepped into the elevator and heard the familiar ping that signaled his arrival to the tenth floor, his nerves seemed to have returned. In place of the nervous and anxious look, a determined look replaced it.

He marched down the corridor. When he pulled open the door, he wondered if fate was playing another cruel joke with him or if it was a blessing in disguise. Instead of Yuugi being alone in the room, his parents, grandfather and even doctors were in the room.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough harm already? He's sick can't you see?" Yuugi's mother had recovered from the initial shock first. She was a strong woman.

"He's not sick."

"What! That's ridiculous." Yuugi's father stated. He crossed his arms.

"I'll remove him at once," the doctor said.

"No wait," Sugoroku frowned. Atemu was suddenly glad the other man was there. After his initial meeting was the man and from all the stories Yuugi told him of his grandfather, he knew the elder man was different from his son and daughter-in-law. "Let the boy speak."

"But Father."

"I don't believe Atemu would want to cause harm to Yuugi."

"He's not sick."

"How do you know?"

Atemu removed the letter from his pocket. "I got a second opinion. He ran some tests. Yuugi is not sick."

"I… I'm not sick," Yuugi's voice cut through the air. Only then did the people in the room remember the little boy was in room. Yuugi's mother looked quizzically between her son and Atemu. For a faint second, Atemu wondered if he saw hope in the older woman's face. For once, Atemu could not hate her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When he finally arrived home, Atemu wasn't surprised to find his personal belongings outside the mansion's gate. His adoption was always a strategic decision. He was raised to be the heir to Masaki Corp. He knew when he ran away during the wedding that he could never return. The butler was standing beside his things. Atemu had known him almost all his life, but even if his life depended on it Atemu could not recall the elder man's name.

Atemu noticed an uneasy and embarrassed expression was on the man's face when he appeared. "The master has instructed me to bring you to your new dwelling and to give you this." He handed Atemu a large enveloped. It had his father's seal on it. Atemu nodded and placed the envelope into his coat pocket.

His things were packed into the back of the limo, and they drove to a fancy hotel. Masaki-san was a man who could never bear to lose face. Atemu would always carry the Masaki name and that meant he would reside in a fancy hotel. After his things were removed, only then did Atemu realize he would never see this man whose name he couldn't even remember nor would he ever return to the life he knew. He watched as the limo pulled away and wondered if he should have asked for the butler's name or said something to the other who had served him all his life.

But it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The letter contained instructions, the date and time for the press conference. It also contained a script of how he would humbly step down as heir of Masaki Corp. His father's lawyers had concocted a story of how he was unfit to be heir of Masaki Corp. It was a story interlaced around trauma, health problems and stress. It also noted that Anzu was too young to get married. Oddly enough the story was not far from the truth.

Atemu felt like an overstuffed penguin when he was marched into the press conference. Masaki Corp's board members were all present. His father and mother were there too. Anzu was not. Atemu wasn't surprised. He had read the New York Times and saw an ad for the newest Broadway Musical. The lead dancer was Anzu. It made him a little happier that he hadn't doomed Anzu.

He recited the script flawlessly while the camera's flashed, and video cameras recorded his statements. He answered the questions with brevity and with precision. When he glanced over at Masaki-san, he momentarily wondered if he had ever made him proud.

When he went back to his hotel room, he noticed he had missed a call. Just as he was checking who had called, his phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Atemu-kun?"

Atemu blinked; the person on the other end was the last person he had expected to receive a call from.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi was already standing at the street corner waiting for him when he had arrived. He was leaning against the wall of a magazine shop. He was wearing a black t-shirt and long baggy jeans. He looked anxious and a little hesitant. Atemu couldn't blame the boy. The outside world was a new place for him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

It was an awkward exchange. Neither knew what to say to the other. "I," Yuugi blushed. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah."

"I heard about you wedding and about Mazaki Corp."

"It was awkward."

"What you going to do now?"

"Live my life." Atemu chuckled. Only when the words left his lips, did he realize how free he actually was. Yuugi smiled too. Atemu looked down at the other. Although he looked genuinely happy, there seemed to be something eating away at the boy. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Hamburger?" Yuugi's eyes seemed to light up.

Atemu laughed. "To Burger World."

Burger World was less crowded than the first time they went. They found a booth in the far back of the restaurant. It was dimly lit, and they could barely see each other. They made small conversation initially. Yuugi told him about how furious his parents were after he left the hospital that night. They were planning to sue Domino Hospital. His parents got him a dog soon afterwards. It was a small white dog. He was living with his grandfather. His parents were away on business again. Then somehow one thing led to another, and Atemu told Yuugi about his father disowning him, and how Anzu refused to take over the company. She wasn't a businesswoman and could never be one. Yuugi responded at the correct moments, and by the end Atemu felt as if a thousand bricks had been removed.

They left Burger World well after the last customer had left. When they left, their table with covered with empty milkshake glasses. It was a long walk. Neither of the boys knew where they were going. Atemu pointed out some more stores that hadn't shown Yuugi the first time. Yuugi only would nod. He kept his hands in his pockets. He was always smiling, but it was a sad smile. Somehow they arrived at the park again. They sat on a small bench by the pond this time. A street lamp cast a warm glow on their bodies.

"There still aren't any ducks."

"I think they go to sleep at night."

Yuugi nodded. He then bent down and started looking at his fingers.

"Yuugi."

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"Is that the north star?"

Atemu blinked. He looked over at Yuugi. Only then did he notice the faint trace of hasty wiped away tears on the boy's face. He wasn't even pointing at the sky. Atemu wondered if the boy was even looking at the few stars that had managed to shine through the heavily air polluted sky.

"I don't think so."

"Atemu-kun?" Yuugi's voice seemed to crack when he said the other's name.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you marry Anzu?" It was a simple question, and he knew Yuugi didn't mean any harm. But for Atemu, it was a hard question to answer. There was the obvious answer but with it came the harder response. He looked over at Yuugi. The lamp light was casting a warm glow over the boy's face. It softened his already youthful appearance. Atemu felt his throat hitch. A feeling he thought had gone away seemed to have merely awoken from dominancy.

"I couldn't."

"I thought you liked her."

"I did too. She was the first person to care about me after my mother. We spent our lives together, but it was only after she went away to New York that I realized the distance between us."

"She wasn't angry?"

"No, she understood. We both knew it would have been a doomed marriage. She would have gone through with it, and we both would have been unhappy. I think it helped us both."

"Atemu-kun? Do you like someone else?" It was another simple question. Atemu blinked. He glanced over at Yuugi. He bit his lips. He looked at him with a determined look. It was hard look. Not the face of that happy boy that he met that fateful day so long ago.

Atemu wondered if he should lie. A day earlier or even a moment earlier he might have said no, yet sitting under the street light with the warm summer air touching his skin; he felt as a cage filled with butterflies had been released from within him.

His mind was telling him it was wrong. He couldn't. It would ruin everything. Atemu smiled bitterly and simply shook his head.

"Oh," Yuugi whispered. He immediately looked away, but Atemu caught the hurt in the boy's eyes. He immediately grabbed Yuugi's hand that laying on the bench. The boy turned around.

"No, I mean. I thought I didn't. There was a time when I thought everything in the world was wrong. That life was unfair. I couldn't understand why some people were dealt with more than they could handle while for others everything came almost simply or naturally. I wanted to lash out at the world. I hated everything and cared for nothing until I met you."

"Me?"

Atemu picked up the boy's hand. It was so small and so pale compared his own hand. He drew Yuugi's hand to his chest. The boy followed. Yuugi bit his lips a little confused. His big shiny amethyst eyes blinked. Atemu leaned closer. Their lips inches apart. He could feel Yuugi's breath. It seemed to have quickened. Atemu leaned closer, and Yuugi closed his eyes.

His lips closed over Yuugi's. The boy's lips were chapped and inexperience much like his own was. It was a clumsily kiss, but Yuugi didn't pull away. Only when he tasted the salt and felt the liquid on his cheeks did Atemu pull away. He looked down at the boy. Tears stained Yuugi's face. Immediately Atemu regretted his actions. He released Yuugi's hand, and immediately stood up. "I… I'm sorry. I should go."

"No…" it was small voice. "Please don't." Atemu looked down. Seeing Yuugi's pained face he wondered if he was hearing things. "Please don't. It's not… what you think." Yuugi grabbed Atemu's jacket with a grip Atemu did not know he had. Atemu nodded and sat down. "I'm sorry. I… I wanted it too for a long time. I even dreamt about. I wanted it more than… than even this." Yuugi glanced at his surroundings.

"Yuu… Yuugi?"

"You once asked me what I wished for. Was I wrong for not saying you? Back then I thought the best I could get was a day with you." Atemu blinked unable to believe what the other was saying, but he understood life. Life never gave out gifts and awards for free. There was always a price. "When Jii-chan told me you called off the wedding, I was happier than the day I found out I could leave the hospital forever. I thought we could at least have fun together and that was enough."

"We can."

Yuugi looked up. A sad smile appeared on his face. Slowly he shook his head. "When I called to meet up with you today, I never knew this would happen. I never dreamt it would happen. I called you to tell you good-bye. My parents want to take me to America with them. They want to build a family relationship." Atemu felt the grip on his shirt tighten. Yuugi looked at him; his face hardened. "But I won't go. I want to…" Atemu shook his head and lightly touched Yuugi's lips with his fingers.

"No. You can't. You're still young. You haven't seen the world. You haven't made friends."

"You're enough!"

Atemu smiled. "Me, I'm nothing anymore. I'm not even Masaki Atemu anymore. I can't give you what your parents can."

"You gave me my life, my freedom," Yuugi exclaimed; fresh tears appeared on his face.

"And I give it to you again."

"I don't…"

"Oh little Yuugi. You're so young and naïve. I love you with all my heart and because of that. I set you free again." Atemu slowly removed Yuugi's hand from his shirt. He stood up and walked away. He heard Yuugi's sobs. When he felt that he had walked far enough away to not run back and say he was lying, only then did Atemu turn around. He watched Yuugi cry on the bench. He walked the boy eventually stand up. He thought he heard the boy yell something into the sky, but he was too far away to hear what the boy had said. He watched Yuugi run away, away from him and to his future.

"Good bye Yuugi." Atemu muttered. He sighed as he slipped his hands into his jacket pocket. His hands felt something large and hard. As he drew the object out, he noticed it was a letter. Only then did he remember he never opened the other letter Bakura had given him that night.

Under the light of the moon, Atemu opened the letter. The letter that contained his future…

-TBC-

**A/N:** Please review.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** Originally this epilogue was supposed to have been the premise for a sequel to this fic. Now five years later, I've decided to simply let this fic end.

**Epilogue**

The hot Egyptian sun blared down on Atemu. It had been a long five years. Five years since he called off his wedding with Anzu. Five years since he stepped down from his place as Mazaki's heir, and five years since he said good-bye to Yuugi.

There wasn't a day that didn't go by that he didn't regret his actions that night before Yuugi left for America with his parents. He still remembered Yuugi's tear stricken face. How he regretted not buying tickets for the next plane to America. But Yuugi was young he told himself… not even fifteen. He had just hit puberty. Still confused by what love was… hadn't met people his own age. He was the first friend Yuugi ever had. His feelings were expected. He probably didn't know the difference between platonic and romantic love.

Despite his longing for Yuugi, Atemu had tried to move on. He never searched for Yuugi's name in the headlines. He never responded to the numerous letters that Yuugi had initially sent to him. He had tried numerous relationships with both genders at Cairo UV although all had ended in failure. His longest was a six month relationship which ended with the girl saying that she felt like she was kissing a cardboard box. He stopped trying after a while and decided if he couldn't have Yuugi he would just stay single. Thus instead, Atemu focused on his studies which paid off immensely.

A small smile, one that was seldom seen on Atemu's face, appeared on his face. He smiled proudly at his small archeology team as they packed the ship that they would be taking for the long voyage to the Valley of the Kings. His first archeology dig… he was going to find the tomb of the nameless king whose mystical items had been the topic of his graduation thesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu hated formalities, and he hated press conferences even more. Both were something he had to endure before the ship sailed. He beamed and radiated in his dark suit as camera shutters snapped his photo. His picture would be on headlines all over the globe. Despite no longer being the heir of Mazaki Corp., his surname would forever follow him. For once he was thankful for the lessons his stepfather had forced him through. As a result, he was able to politely excuse himself from the cameras and disappear onto the ship.

Atemu sighed in relief as he watched the glimmering city of Cairo disappear into the horizon. The small hum of the ship's engine brought sleep to his eyes. Atemu sighed as he lazily undid his tie. He draped his coat over his shoulder as he stood looking out into the distance. It was be another fortnight before they reached where he had hypothesized the location of the nameless pharaoh's tomb. The warm Egyptian wind blew at his bangs. He finally felt free.

"Hey stranger." A young man's voice sliced through the air pulling Atemu back from his day dreams. He looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"How… how you get on board?"

"After five years that's the first thing you ask?" The other asked. His voice was playful. "Not how are you? Or why you're here?"

"Well I am concerned about the security on my ship."

"Always the realistic one… I have my ways." The other simply said.

Atemu simply shook his head… still a little stunned. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Five years ago… my best friend showed me the world and freed me from my prison cell. He then told me he loved me. When I said I loved him too, he said I was too young to understand love. That I should see the world and not commit to something I don't have the wisdom to know. I've seen the world. I've experienced heartache." The young man gulped. "And I... I want to say. The day I met you was the happiest day of my life. The day you left me was the saddest day in my life." Tears were flowing from the young man's eyes. Atemu stepped forward. "I think I've grown enough to say this to you again. I… I still love you with all my heart. I…"

Atemu, no longer able to hold back, pulled the other into the purest and most heartfelt kiss he had ever given. The other initially shocked slowly melted into the kiss. Under the full Egyptian moon, the two basked in each other's arms until finally Atemu pulled away.

"I love you too, Yuugi."

OWARI

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. After so many years, I have finally finished this fic. Please review!


End file.
